How to forget the past
by JustTheRealMe
Summary: Kim Crawford moves to Seaford with her mother, the two hiding from Kim's Father. What happens when she meets the Wasabi Worriors? Will a certain brunette catch Kim's eye? What if Jack hides a painful past too? Will there be romance? Rated T for minor swearing and beatings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story longer than one chapter:) **

**Desclaimer: Like any other normal teenage girl, I don't own Kickin' it.**

This was it. The moment I would start it all again. I entered the doors of my new home. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. But call me that or Kimmy if you want your head ripped off. So for your safety I recommend calling me Kim. I am 16 and in High School.

I look at the house in front of me. It was huge! It has three floors. I looked at my mother questioningly.

"We can afford it, don't worry." she said. "He won't suspect us to live in here." she added opening the door and went inside.

You see, for two years my father, Daniel abused both me and my mother. He would slap and punch and hit my mother and then he would move and do the same things to me. But when this beating became a daily routine, my mother and I moved away from him. So here we were in Seaford, in a new house and starting a new life.

"Kim, will you please help me with the boxes?" my mother's voice yelled from the house.

"Sure!" I yelled back and looked at the few boxes we had in the small pick-up truck.

My mother would always sleep in the truck, too afraid to sleep in the same room with the monster I had to call father. So one night she started putting her things in there, so we could both me and her get out of that hellhole. She would put everything one by one so it wouldn't be suspicious. After a week she had packed everything necessary so we left that night. And here we are now.

I took two boxes and went inside. There was a small hall that led into the living room and the kitchen. I looked around. It was huge. I saw the staircase.

"Where is my room?" I asked my mother who had just come out of a room. I'm guessing the bathroom.

"First floor on the right" she said.

I immediately dropped the two boxes and ran upstairs. First floor on the right I thought again. I found the room and opened the door.

"wow" was all I could say. My room was two times bigger then my old one. There was only a double bed in it. The house only had the absolutely necessary furniture. I looked around. On each side of the rooms as a door. I opened the door on the right to find a huge bathroom. After that I went to the door on the left and found what must be a dressing room.

I ran out of the room and hugged my mother tightly.

"Ok, KIm. I guess you like it here but my bruises kind of hurt." my mother said.

I immediately let go.

This was a new beginning, away from the painful past.

After my mother and I finished unpacking we looked at the house. The kitchen was completely equipped and the living room had a couch, a coffee table and a TV. We still had no table to eat. However we decided we can deal a few weeks without it. Upstairs in my room there was a desk now and a few photos along with some clothes, already arranged in the dressing room while in my mother's room was an old computer on a small deck, a nightstand next to the already existent bed and her clothes perfectly arranged in her dressing room. She had her own bathroom too. On the third floor there was another bedroom, smaller and a bathroom. Also there was another room, completely empty.

I looked at the clock. 9:00. It was pretty late but strangely, I wasn't tired at all. I went downstairs to talk to my mother who was trying to find something on TV. This house was way to quiet. When mom saw me, she turned off the TV and as she could read my mind, she said:

"It's quiet in here, isn't it?"

"yeah, without father and his constant beatings..."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that" My mother's tone was so sincere.

"It's not your fault. It's because he was weak." I said with disgust. After he had lost his job he immediately started drinking. I had always known he was not strong or tough or anything like that but I would have never imagined he would have ended up like that. A drunken adult beating the hell out of his wife and his daughter.

"I know. But he wasn't always like that." My mother said, sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"When I met him, he was one of the toughest person I have ever met. But in time, he had changed."

I was shocked. I always wandered where I had gotten the though side from. Neither of my parents seemed to actually be though.

"Well, why did he change?" I asked. However my mom did not know what to say at that.

She just gave me a small laugh and changed the subject. "You know uncle Rudy, right?"she asked.

Rudy was my mother's brother. I had heard of him but never saw him.

"Sort of. Why?" I said intrigued.

"Well, he may not look like it but he is really rich. However he keeps it a secret. When he had heard about our situation he offered to help."

"But how did he find out?" I asked confused. Father forbade to even talk about the topic of abuse."

"Well I was on the phone with him when Daniel came. He demanded to stop talking to Rudy because he could find out. But I disobeyed. So as usual he started punching me. Rudy was still on the phone and he heard everything. He suggested calling the police but I said no. When I told him about my plan he offered to help on one condition: You will join his dojo. So I immediately agreed." My mother finished. "I forgot to tell you about the dojo part." she said with an apologetic smile. I hugged her. She knew that I wanted to join a dojo since father forbade. And now was my chance.

We talked for a little longer. Suddenly a question came to my mind.

"Where are you going to work now?" I asked my mother.

"Don't worry about that. Rudy arranged an interview at the local court. If everything goes good then I shall start on Tuesday." She explained. My mother was a lawyer. So it didn't really worry me the money. She did come from a rich family.

"Well I hope you get the job" I said. Suddenly I yawned as sleep was taking over me.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Night mom"

"Night sweetie."

I went to my room, changed into my pjs and crashed on the comfortable bed. I was soon enough sound asleep, for the first time in my life feeling safe.

**So that was it. The first chapter:D. Hope you liked it. Also can anyone tell me how to make a line break, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 2. I tried putting some Kick moments but I don't want to rush the story :)**

**Desclaimer: I sadly don't own Kickin' it...:((**

I woke up the next day, a little confused about where I was. I looked around remembering where I was. A huge grin appeared on my face immediately. I went downstairs only to be greeted by my mother.

"How was sleeping here, Sleeping Beauty?" she asked. I looked at the clock... 11:30. WAIT?! 11:30! How did I manage to sleep for so long.

"Well don't just stand there! Eat!" she said pointing to the two sandwiches sitting on a plate. "There's a mini-market just across the street. It doesn't have much but I guessed you wanted to eat breakfast." my mother said jokingly. She always used to make jokes. That was before he had changed.

"Yep!" I said."You're right." I grabbed the plate and went to sit on the couch but my mother stopped me.

"Not so fast! It might be Sunday but you have to go to the dojo at 12:30 and meet Rudy." I heard a yell from the kitchen

"OKOK" I said and went back up to my room to change. Luckily when we left our old house I had managed to grab a bag big enough for me to put my clothes in and to put in there a bottle of shampoo, a toothbrush and some make up. I went in the bathroom and arranged everything there. Then I went with the bag in the dressing room. I looked around. It was a spacious room, but almost empty. I choosed my gray sweatpants and my blue blouse and threw them in the bag. I then grabbed my jeans and a white T-Shirt and went to change. I was done at around a quarter to twelve so I went downstairs, full equipped.

"Hey, mom?" I started. She turned around to look at me. "What's the dojo's name and where exactly is it?" I asked.

" Well..." She said while grabbing her purse and searching for something in it. "Bobby Wasabi Dojo, in the mall?" she said, well more like asked. She looked at the paper she had found in her purse again to double check."Yes, in the mall. Want me to give you a ride?" She offered.

"Yes, please" I said pretty desperate. I was never good with directions.

" Ok, let me just take the keys." She said while steching to get the much needed object.

I nodded and looked at the clock...12:00. We had enough time.

The ride to the dojo was pretty quiet. We finally arrived after we had gotten lost a few times. I looked at the place. It didn't look like much but I could tell I was going to have fun here. I told my Mom good Bye and she left. I took a deep breath. I never really had friends before. I had peple to talk to. But I wouldn't consider them friends. And in the last two years I would sit alone, not wanting to talk to anyone. But this time I wanted it to be different. I wanted to not be alone, to actually have friends. I took a deep breath and pushed the two glass doors, entering the dojo. Immediately four heads turned to look at me. There was this Latino boy, sparring with a really skin boy, who looked like a nerd. Then there was an African boy, not really fit I may add and this brunette.

"Hey!" I greeted shyly. Suddenly the Latino and the African boy were around me.

"What it do, girl!" the Latino said. "I'm Jerry, the swag master, and you are?"

Then the African interrupted before I could even say my name.

"Dude! You always get the girls! Let this one for me!" He said.

"No way, Eddie! She's hot!" Jerry said.

"Um...Guys!" I said trying to stop them from fighting over me because sadly for both of them I wasn't looking for a relationship and even if I was, clearly not with either of them. Out of all four guys I would probably choose the brunette. He is kind of cute after all. But it's not like I know him or anything. I snapped out of it.

"Guys!" I repeated, a little louder this time but they both kept fighting. Well that's it! I flipped both of them and they immediately shut up.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" the nerd said. Wow really?

"Where did you learn that?" Jerry said while trying to get up.

"I might have taken some karate lessons before" I said.

"Wow!" Eddie said."Well I'm Eddie" he said

I acted like I didn't know that. "I'm Kim, nice to meet you!" I said and smiled.

"Hear that! She said it was nice meeting me!" He immediately yelled.

I saw the nerd face palm and the brunette roll his eyes. Well I still had two left.

"I still haven't had the pleasure to meet you two" I told them.

"Well I am Milton and this is Jack" he said. I looked at Jack. He looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Jack

"Yes!" he said his tone rising.

"Gosh! Calm down! I was only asking" I said

"Sorry!" he mumbled. " Not one of my best days..."

"I figured that out too" I said sarcastically. "Well anyway, I'm Kim"

"Jack" he said simply and we shook hands. "What belt are you?" he asked

" 2nd degree Black Belt" I said proudly.

He smirked. "3rd degree Black Belt" He said.

Dang it! Well close enough.

"Well do you want to join!" Eddie asked.

"Yep" I replayed popping the "p"

Right then a man that looked in his 30s, with dirty blonde hair came in.

"Tootsie ate my phone again!" he yelled. Who was Tootsie?!

"Relax! We will get it back!" Jerry said.

"Fine! But you are touching that goat's poo!" the man said. Goat?! Oh wow...

"Rudy, this is Kim" Milton said, changing the subject. "She wants to-"

"Kim!" he yelled. So this was Rudy. " I haven't seen you in so long! Do you remember me? Oh god! You grew so much! I'm not gonna cry. Not gonna cry!" he said and hugged me tightly. He whispered in my ear :" How are you doing, girl?"

"Fine." I whispered back. "Nice to see you again Rudy. But quick question. When did we meet?"

"You were only one, Kim!" he said. Well that explains it.

"Well, in that case, nice to finally meet you!" I said.

"Yo, Rudy, care to tell us what's going on?"

"Well this is my niece, Kim" Rudy explained. "She is going to go to this dojo and is a 1st Degree Black belt"

"Actually, Rudy, I'm a 2nd degree black belt now." I said. He was smiling ear to ear and it really started to creep me out. He gave me a bone crushing hugg and then started jumping up and down. I looked at the four guys to see if they were as confused as me but it looked like they were used to this behavior.

"Don't worry. He is always like this." Jack whispered to me. I nodded.

Then someone walk in. Rudy immediately stopped and the boys stayed quiet. I looked at the man. He was tall and a little tanned and had a black and red uniform, that looked like a dojo uniform.

"Hello Rudy"

**So this is it! I'll try and update everydaybut I don't promise anything. Don't forget to review! Please...or...I...will...die... Jk :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so so much for the reviews! Here is cheaper 3.**

**Desclaimer: Even if it breaks my heart just to say it, I don't own Kickin' it...**

"Hello Rudy" the man said.

Rudy clenched his fists."What do you want TY?" he asked bitterly.

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that my dojo is going to win this year too!"

"I don't think so. I have 2 Black belts now. How many do YOU have. Oh that's right! One!" Rudy said and started to do a little victory dance.

"Oh really? Who is the second one?" TY asked.

I stepped forward. "I am!" I said proudly.

Ty looked at me and then started laughing. I looked at Rudy and he nodded so I flipped the big jerk. He stopped laughing and looked at me from the floor. Then he started... Crying?! Wow what a man...

"You'll see Rudy! You'll see!" he yelled and went out.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Ty" Jack replayed bitterly.

"He and his dojo, the Black Dragons, win every year this tournament!" Milton continued.

"oh" was all I could say.

Awkward silence fell over...

"Well... I have to go Rudy. I have a date with Mika!" Jerry said. He has a girlfriend?! Then why was he hitting on me.

"If you have a date then why were you hitting on me earlier?" I asked confused.

"I was teaching Eddie how to do it! But he obviously didn't get it..." He said.

"Then why were you two fighting?"

"Well... Now that you are mentioning that... I have no idea." Jerry replayed.

I rolled my eyes. I guess he was far from being the smart one.

"Bye guys!" he yelled as he ran out.

"By the way, Rudy, I have to study for a test" Milton said and left.

"And I am hungry." Eddie added and left too...

"Oh great!" Rudy exclaimed. "What excuses do you two have?" He asked me and Jack.

"None." I said and grabbed my bag. "Can I change anywhere?"

"On the left. It's the girl's changing room. But we don't use it."

"Ok! Thanks Rudy!" I said and left.

I easily found the room and entered. It was pretty messy but on the bright side it was all mine. I quickly changed and went out, only to see Jack beating the hell out of a punching dummy. I started doing the same with another poor dummy.

After a while Jack stopped.

"So... What High School are you enrolled at?" He asked.

"Um..." I thought for a bit. Mom said something about high school. Oh yeah! "Seaford High School" I finally answered.

"Cool! Me and the guys go there too."

"Yey! At least I'll have someone to talk to." I said and he chuckled.

"So... What was up with you earlyer today!" I aske after a while. By now we had both taken a break and we were sitting on the bench.

"Um...Never mind" He said." Wanna eat something?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He got up to leave. "Aren't we going to tell Rudy?" I asked.

"Nah" Jack responded.

We went out of the dojo and I followed Jack who had entered a place named Falafel Phil's. I looked around as we sat at a table, each of us on one side.

A man came to us.

"Hey Jack, how do you and this ugly friend want me to feed you this time?" He said in a weird accent. HEY!

"Ok Phil...first of all just because what beautiful in your country is well... ugly everywhere else and what ugly means in your country everywhere else means beautiful" Jack started. Did he just indirectly call me beautiful? Aww... Oh! Snap out of it, Kim!"And second we will have some Falafel Balls. And by the way this is Kim. Kim Phil" Jack finished.

"Hey" I said slowly and waved my hand.

"Hey blonde girl" He said using his weird accent again and left.

"So...You met Phil" Jack said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... What's up with the-" I asked.

"Nobody knows"

"You do realize that I have no money at all, right?"

"Don't worry about that." He said.

We talked for a little while. I looked at the clock. I should head home.

"I kinda have to go. Mom wants me home early tonight." I said.

"Really? It's only 5. You can't even consider it night. Barely evening." the brunette boy in front of me said.

"Yeah but we have to look for new furniture."

"Why? I mean I am assuming you and your parents didn't leave under a brige so you must have enough furniture."

"Well yes, but we left some of it at my old house." I said. He thinks I leave with my father too... Should I tell him I don't? I mean he will figure it out sooner or later. So why not tell him now? Before I could say anything he started a huge amount of questions.

"Really?! Why?"

"We couldn't take all of them."

"Why not?"

"Because..."I though for a second. I couldn't really tell him that my father had been an abusive big for the last 2 years and that he is still not in jail for that, could I?

"Why do you care anyway?" I snapped at him. I immediately regretted it, though. He has been nothing but good to me and what have I done? I snapped at him.

"Sorry." He said. I was actually surprised. I expected him to tell me to calm down but he said it like he had actually understood why I was like that. "I know how it feels when people start asking questions about something you don't really want to talk about." This boy was stranger than I had imagined.

I started to get up, when my phone rang. I looked at the ID to see...

**Hope you guys liked it! I tried putting some Kick moments. But be patient:D so... REVIEW... Pleaseeeee(puppy face) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is... Chapter 4! I think it's useless to say I don't own Kickin' it because we all know I don't... If I would, Kick would have happened a looooong time ago.**

I started to get up, when my phone rang. I looked at the ID and gulped. "Dad" was written. Jack probably saw I was scared and he looked at my phone.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Nothing" I gave me a not buying it look. However I didn't response so he gave up.

"You heading home?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. I needed a little protection. After all that monster had just called me.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked, my checks red from embaressmant.

"Um... Sure" He answered. I'll just walk with him until we have to go separate ways.

We head home, me following him. We took some turns and we were getting closer and closer to my house and still our ways haven't separated yet. We finally reached my house.

" So...here I leave" I said a bit awkward. I heard a chuckle from him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that you're my new neighbor." He said simply.

Wow... So I was his neighbor... awkward...

"Well..."

Awkwarder..This walk couldn't possibly be more awkward..

"Goodbye!" he said coldly and left me standing, amazed.

There must be something wrong with this kid! One second he's all nice and sweet and caring and then... All cold...I shook it off and went to the front door. I stared for a little while. I had no keys! Great, just great! Well mom must be home. I knocked on the door.

My mom answered immediately.

"Kim! Come in now!" She said pulling me by the arm.

"Ok. I'm guessing he called you too?" I asked.

"Yes, he did! You didn't answer, did you?"

"No, I didn't. You?"

"No" My mother finally said and sighed. We talked for a little while and mom made a small dinner for herself. I didn't eat, since I have already eaten at that place... What was it called again? Never mind. I'll ask Jack.

I was currently in my room when I heard my yell:"Kim! Come here, now!". She sounded desperate so I ran down the stairs and into the living room only to find my mother with a horrified look on her face, staring at the image on the TV. It was on the news. I read the title:

"Wife and daughter have disappeared".

Then it hit me. My father... Daniel.

"We will now talk with mister Daniel Crawford." the reporter said. My eyes widened in shock.

"I miss them both. I don't know what I would do if anything would ever happen to either one of them." That...that...that person who was suppose to be my dad said.

"What a liar." I mumbled.

"And the police promised to do everything they can to find the two misssing persons." The reporter finally said.

We are dead. He will kill us once the police finds us. No! He will kill us, then bring us back to life and then kill us again. Oh, stop that, Kim! a very annying voice inside my head said.I looked at my mother and she was scared, aswell.

"What do we do now?" I asked, a little unsure of what the answer would be.

My mother stared at the blank TV screen infront of her. Her eyes showed so much fright, as if that freakin' monster was standing right there infront of her, prepared to kill her. I have never seen my mother like that. She would never show fear, not in front of me anyway. Yeah, sure. She would cry but never showed fear. She looked scared...so...so scared. No...terrified... even worse than that.

"Mom." I said unsure, my voice shaking a little.

Nothing from her. She was basiclly paralyzed.A few moments later she blinked a few times only to come back to Earth, in the real world. She turned to me, her scared face turned into a determined one.

"First of all, we need new phones and definetlly new numbers. That man works with the police now. First thing they will try and do will be to track us down. I promise I will get you an iPhone, sweety. We need expensive things for a while. The house is also perfect. They will first look for the poorest conditions to find us. I know he knows that we will have enough money, but he can't tell the police, can he?" My mother said. She had a point. However before I could responde she continued. "Then you can't stand out in school. And no way, under no circumstances, no dates. I'm sorry, sweetie but until this search party will be over, we can't risk. Better safe than sorry." She was right.

But I still had to figure out one thing: how not to stand out. I really had to think about that. I swear my mother can read my mind because the next thing she said was to ga with the people I met at the dojo.

"Mom...There might be a few small problems with that and not standing out." "And what would thoese be?"

"First. I don't think a girl with four boys would go unnoticed. Second. they aren't exactly the unnoticeble type themselves." I said."What do you mean?" My mother asked me, taking a sudden interest in what I was saying."Well... There's a nerd, friend with a nice guy trying to look like a 'playa' though...and also with a guy playing I'm cool cause I'm bad...anf he did get the bad part, just not the cool one and finally with a..."I stopped to think for a second. Jack wasn't easy to describe.' A rather strange guy." I finally said.

"Wow" Was all my mother could say. "Strange friends...How can they even be friends?' She said while she recoverd from the shock."I have no idea. But it's kind of cool that they aren't like all the other usual groops" I said, honestly.

"You have to take this chance, though."I nodded but then realized something.

"How am I suppose to meet with them?" I asked.

"Just meet with them at school. They are going to the same high school as you, right?"

"Yes, they are."

"OK then. I will go to sleep. Don't stay up for too long." My mother finally said and kissed my forehead.

"Good night." I said as she left.

What a day! I wasn't really scared. Not for now, anyway. I was determined not to be weak, not to cry or to do anything that I had done before. I went to bed a little later, but I just couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes to see the one face I hated with all my heart. My father...

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT KIM:D. I have a little surprise for all of you guys:). Well, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Kim: Please review... And don't forget...I'm a black belt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is...chapter 5! I think everyone already knows I don't own Kickin' it, so I'm gonna stop taking(writing) now...**

NO! It couldn't have been him. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping to get away. But he covered my month with his hand. I bit it. There was no way I will be weak anymore. He swore under his breath when he saw blood rushing from the place I had bit him. I tried to get out of bed, but he grabbed me and started punching me. I was yelling at him to stop because it hurt like damn hell. But he kept beating me. There was no way out. I crawled in a bowl, hoping he will go away. But he didn't. Instead he pulled a knife. I was now terrified. He grabbed it with all his might and made a scar on my right arm. The pain was killing me. Blood was all over the floor already. I was praying I would just die, so I wouldn't have to suffer this amount of pain. It was too much. Just too much.

"Bitch" he said and left me, bleeding to death. Soon all I could see was darkness.

I woke up in bed, sweat all over my body. I sighed in relief when I had finally processed everything. He was never there. I rolled up my sleeve, only to see the old scar he had gave me. And next to that huge scar, little ones, smaller and bigger, still incomparable to the biggest one, made by that monster.

I remember that day crystal clear. The day he shoved that kitchen knife, deep in my skin. He stood in the kitchen already, with an evil smirk when I had entered the house. "Come here, Kimmy!" He said in his sweet, fake, voice. I gulped."Don't be scared. I won't kill you." He said. As I was getting closer I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was terrifying. He pulled that knife and grabbed my arm, shoving that thing in me. After he was done, the knife was full of blood...my blood... Then he started his usual routine with beating and punching and hitting and calling me names. My mother wasn't home. She wasn't there to protect me. By the time she had arrived, he was long gone, leaving me on the floor, not able to stand up because of the pain.

"I am dead." I had though so many times, while he was beating the crap out of me. But he would never dare to kill neither me or my mother. He knew too well he would then be in his prison for the rest of his useless life.

I try to shake the thought of him off. However, my mind flys to the little scars, not made by that monster but my myself. I had cut. Nobody knew. Nobody would care.

I got out of bed, realizing there was no way I was going to sleep after that nightmare. I got to the bathroom, to look in the mirror. My forehead was sweaty still and my hair was a huge mess. I had purple bags under my both eyes. I had a lot of work to do. I grabbed the brush, thinking about starting with the hair. After a few hours I was done. I looked at the clock...8 a.m.. I had enough time since I start at 9, but I still needed mom to give me a ride to school. Yeah, I am 16. But I had absolutly no time for the driving license. Not with that monster anyway.

I sighed and went downstairs. Surprisingly, my mother was already there. That pretty much ruins my idea of making breakfast for her since she had already made it for both of us.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked me, her voice full of understanding and sweetness.

"No." I admit.

"You?"

"No." She said and sighed. It has been a horrible night. We ate in silence. Neither one of us dared to interrupt it, not really knowing what to say. When I looked at the time again I noticed it was 8:30. "Mom! We have to go! Now!" I said, a little panicked.

"Ok" She said and she grabbed her purse and the keys.

The drive to school was as silent as the breakfast. When we finally arrived, we still had like 15 minutes left. My mother went directly into the school, me barely keeping up.

"What the hell?" I whispered/yelled. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Miss! Language!" Mom said. I love her. I really do, but it's not as if I had said the worst thing that came in my mind...We finally reached the Principal's office. Mom knocked slightly on the door. We heard a come in, so we opened the door. The office was pretty big. There was a desk by the window and on it's right and left were shelves fool of books. Typical office.

"Hello." A man, who I am guessing is the principal said. "You must be the new student." He said, looking at me.

"Yes, she is." I came here with a small requirement. I am her mother, Maria..." Mom stopped and I knew she was thinking about the last name. "Gillespie" She finally said. I smiled. She had used her family's name.

"Well, I am honored to meet you, Maria." The principal said. "Whatever your request is, I am sure we can find a way. And it would help if you would give me your number." The principal said.

"Sure, Mr. Jonson." Mom said as she read his name on the desk. Were they flirting? This is really not something I want to see. "Please, call me Mike." He said.

"OK, Mike..." My mother said and bit her lip. Wait! Did she just bit her lip? Well I have always known I had gotten that habit from her, but seriously?!

This is all kinds of awkward. For me... Because I bet mom is all kinds of happy. I can literally see her radiating of happiness.

I cleared my throat. Hopefully they will get the message. And they did.

"And this is my daughter, Kim." Mom said, a bit awkward."Well hello, Kim" The principal said. He was pretty nice to me.

I studied him for a little while. He was nothing like my father. The principal had brown hair and big brown eyes, kindness written on his face. He was about my mother's age. My father, on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair that discussed me because I wanted to be nothing like him and cold, icy, blue eyes I had grown to hate.

"Well, you should go to the secretary's office to get your schedule." I nodded and left. However, the last thing I had heard was a giggle from my mother. I exited the Principal's office and easily found the secretary's office.

"You must be the new girl" A woman who looked a little old said. I will take a guess and say that she is the secretary. I nodded at her question and she handed me a piece of paper.

"You have the schedule and your locker number there." She said and her attention was turned to the computer on her desk.

"Thank you." I said and left. I looked at the name on the upper corner of the paper. Kim Gillespie. I smiled a little. My mother was always good at finding that one thing that isn't the truth but neither a complete lie. My eyes flew at the number of the locker: 123. But apparently I was to caught up in reading my new schedule because I bumped into someone. Before I could react, I heard a girl voice say:"Watch where you're going, stupid blonde!"

I looked at her. She had brown hair and dark eyes. I looked at her clothing. She had a dress not long enough to cover...anything.

I was so mad right now. But I remembered what mom said about standing out.

"I'm sorry, OK?" I said, annoyance obvious in my tone. She just rolled her eyes and left.

"I see you have met Donna Tobin, the school's bitch!" I heard a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Eddie and Jerry.

"Yo, that chick's crazy!" Jerry said. I realized I haven't seen Jack or Milton.

"Where are Jack and Milton?" I asked the two in front of me.

"Well, Jack is probably captured by that...thing..." Eddie said, referring to Donna.

"And Milton is probably at the library, yo! Not cool to study, really not cool!" Jerry added.

As if on cue, a very annoyed Jack appeared in sight.

"That freakin' girl can't get a hint!" He said as he reached us.

"Well, hello to you, too!" I said sarcastically.

"Hi." He answered coldly at my remark.

"Well... I need to find my locker. Can you guys help me?" I asked, hopeful to get some help.

"Sure" Eddie said cheerfully.

"Ok." Jerry agreed, a sign of cheerfulness in his voice. I smiled at the two thankfully.

"Well are you going to tell us what number it is, or not?" Jack asked bitterly.

What was wrong with this kid?

"You know what?!" I said annoyed. He was really getting on my nerves.

"What, blondie?" Before I could answer, both Jerry and Eddie had dragged me away.

"Let's find your locker." Eddie said, a little scared.

But we bumped into someone as soon as Eddie had finished his sentence.

"What it do, Girl?" Jerry said, as he saw who it was. He really needs to stop flirting with other girls. He has a girlfriend!

"Hey, baby." The girl said and kissed Jerry's check. Huh. I guess she is his girlfriend."By the way, I'm Mika." she continued, turning to me.

"Hey. I'm Kim." I said. It wasn't until then when I had realized that Eddie was missing.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked. "He saw Kelsey and ran after her." Mika said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to chat, but I have to find my locker." I said.

" Well, what's your locker?" Mika asked.

"123" I answered.

"Then you are already here. It's right between my and Jack's locker."

"Really?" I said enthusiastically. Wait?! Jack! "Really?" I repeated, this time disappointment taking over me.

"You don't like Jack to much, do you?" Mika asked.

"I have to go before this discussion turns way to girly!" Jerry said, while basically running away.

"Ignoring him..." I started. " No, not really." I admitted.

Mika sighed. "He is a good friend, but he had had a tough life."

"Really?" I asked, now actually interested.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one really knows." The girl in front of me said. After that it was silence.

"Anyway..." I said but she continued.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." I said and handed her the piece of paper.

"Well, we only have biology together." She said a bit disappointed.

"Well I have to go. See you in Biology!" She told me and left me there, alone.

I studied my schedule. First was English, then Math, Music, lunch, Biology, Science and finally History. It will be a long day.

I opened my locker and saw that it was empty. No sharing! That was a good thing. I put my bag in there and took a notebook out of it, then closed the locker.

As I turned around, I felt a pair of arms on my upper thigh. I turned to see a smirking boy with blonde hair. Just the color I hate.

"Hey blondie!" He said. This was officially the third time I had been called a blonde. And I was not enjoying it.

His hands moved from my thigh to my butt.

"Excuse me?" I said while pushing him off me.

"Leave me alone, would you?" I told him bitterly.

"Don't be like this, babe." That's it! Without thinking twice I flipped him.

Out of no where other four boys appeared, all ready to fight. How was I suppose to fight 5 people at the same time?

"Leave her alone, Ricky!" I heard a stern voice say from behind him. Immediately all five boys had basically ran off. I turned around to see..

**This was it:) I hope you liked it. Ok so to make it clear, Ricky is part of the Black Dragons. Also I gave Kim's mother Rudy's last name since they are brothers... :D you know what I'm gonna say now... R.E.V.I.E.W.! Pleaseeee...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Chapter 6 is up :D. I don't own Kickin' it or For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato.**

I turned around to see Jack! Why was he helping me? I walked to him.

"Thanks but you know I could have taken care of them." I said, trying to sound nice.

"Yes, it totally looked like it." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh really?" I said a bit annoyed at his statement.

"Really." He said simply and left.

As he walked away something made me wander what Mika was talking about. I am going to have to find this boy's secret even if it is the last thing I do.

Why do you care so much? My very annoying conscience said.

Because I care! I snapped back.

Really?! Because of that? Just because of that? It snapped back at me.

YES! I said, exasperated.

Then I realized I had said that out loud. Shit! Now I look like crazy.

The bell finally rang and I started walking to English along with the crowd. I was lucky enough to find the classroom soon enough but apparently not too fast because the teacher was already there.

Late on the first day! Nice start, Kim! My conscience said sarcastically.

Oh just shut up, won't you?!

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new and I couldn't find the classroom." I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Don't worry about it." The teacher said. She appeared to be very nice. She had dark hair and blue eyes, quiet beautiful if you ask me, She looked to be around 30. "You must be Kim Gillespie." She said. "Please take a seat."

I looked around the classroom. The only seat left was next to...Jack! Oh seriously?! I went there and sat next to him. He had a confused look.

"It was the only seat left." I whispered to him.

"I figured that out!" He whispered back. "Why do you have Rudy's last name?" He asked me.

God! This boy was not easy to trick. "Because, my parent's are divorced." I said hoping he will buy the excuse.

"Shouldn't you have your father's name?" He asked. I had to think of something and fast.

" This is how my mother wanted to be, so she wouldn't remember about my father." I said finally. Huh. I was pretty good at lying.

Yeah, Kim, sure you are!

Ok, I have to figure out how to stop my conscience from talking.

You work on that, sweetie!

If you were another person, you would be dead by now!

But I'm not.

Ok this was annoying. I turned it off to listen to the teacher. That didn't work to well. Someone hit me with a piece of paper.

What the hell?! I opened the paper only to read:

**Stay away from him! Donna**

I decided to write her back.

Him who?

**You know who he is! Now stay away from him! He's mine.**

Ok well 1. HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! 2. Don't tell me what to do and 3. I don't want him!

**You have been warned.**

I read and decided it's not worth writing back. I looked at her. She was giving me a death glare. For some reason I found it kind of funny. I tried again to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. After a while the bell finally rang.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said. Everybody went out. I looked at my schedule again. Math. The lesson passed easily. I had no one I knew in that class. Than it was Music. Finally.

I found the classroom and entered. To my surprise all the guys were there. I turned to them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

I got a bunch of "Hey"s back.

"We all have lunch next, right?" Milton asked, probably going back to the subject they were talking about before.

"Yes, Milton!" Jerry said annoyed.

"And Julie and Mika?" Milton continued asking.

"Yes!" Eddie said.

"Milton!" Jack said, annoyance obvious in his voice. "You know this! We have had the same schedule for half a year now!" He had a point.

"Well you have lunch next, right Kim?" Milton finally asked me.

"Nop!" I said, deciding to play a little game.

"Gahhhhh!" He exclaimed.

Gahh... Seriously?!

"Milton, relax! I was just kidding!" I said.

"No kidding, Kim! This is important!" Milton yelled.

"Don't joke when Milton's stressed out, chicka!" Jerry said. I nodded.

"Good morning, class!" I heard someone say. Probably the teacher.

I quickly looked around for a seat. Next to Jack was, again, the only seat left. I ground and sat next to him.

"Well I see we have a new student." The Teacher said looking me. "Please, introduce yourself."

"I am Kim-".

"No. You have to sing a song to introduce yourself. Come here." He said pointing to the front of the classroom.

Oh no! Here I go making a complete fool of myself. I thought about the song. For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato popped into my mind. I started singing.

Four years old with my back to the door

All I could hear was the family war

Your selfish hands always expecting more

Am I your child or just a charity ward?  
You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless

Hopeless, you're hopeless  
Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last

And you can't take back

What we never had

Oh, I can be manipulated

Only so many times,

Before even "I love you"

Starts to sound like a lie  
You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless

Hopeless, you're hopeless  
Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle downFor the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

How could you push me out of your world,

Lied to your flesh and your blood,

Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

How could you throw me right out of your world?

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved  
Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father  
Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

For the love of a daughter  
As I finished the song everyone looked amazed at me. Was I that good? I turned and walked back to the desk, next to Jack. I looked around at the class.

"Well, Kim you have a very nice voice." The teacher said. He started teaching then but I wasn't next thing I knew it rang and we were out for lunch. I followed the guys while Milton was trying to explain to Jerry that unicorns can't barf rainbows.

"Jerry! For the last time... It is scientifically proved that unicorns don't exist so therefor they can't barf rainbows." Milton said, exasperation in his voice.

"Huh?" Jerry asked.

"Unicorn no barfing rainbows." Milton said as simple as it could get.

"Ah!" Jerry finally said, exclaiming in understatement.

"Anyway..." Eddie started. "Kim, I didn't know you could sing so good."

"Yes! Your voice is swag!" Jerry continued.

"You have a charming voice. But have you thought about taking some lessons?" Milton asked me.

"Really, no. I already have a pretty busy schedule." I said. The rest of the day went by unnoticed. The only classes that Jack wasn't in were Biology and History. I came home and opened the door. What I saw literarly broke my heart.

**Here it is! Hope you liked it. Thank you all for the nice reviews :D You made a girl happy:)... And pleeeaseee don't stop with the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is... Chapter 7! I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. Wow... 14 reviews on one chapter... Thanks again :D**

There stood my mother, on the floor, beaten up. No! It couldn't have happened! He couldn't have been back. But he was. I felt a cold breath on my shoulders and immediately smelt alcohol. I gulped. My heart was beating quickly but I knew better than to show how terrified I was.

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy... " He said as he walked past me.

I shivered. I looked at my mother, her body laying on the cold kitchen floor barely moving. I had to go to her, I had to help her. She had been the one helping me so there was just one way to save her.

"What if I come with you? Will you let her go?" I said. He turned to me, an evil smirk on his face. I was scared to death but I couldn't show him that. I tried saying something else but it was useless. My whole body was shaking, and I had lost control of it. He gave a dry, scary, laugh.

"Well what do you suggest, bitch?" He asked, coming closer to me. As he was getting nearer and nearer I was trying walking as far away from him as possible. Every inch of my body was telling me to run, but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave her.

"You are not the one making decisions here!" He yelled. By now I had the back on the door. He hit me in the stomach, hard.

"How dare you tell me what to do? Who do you think you are?" He asked me, his voice rough and sore. He hit me again, in the arm. He grabbed my hair.

"You useless" he said as he threw me on the floor."Pathetic" He hit me with his foot. "Little bitch."

That was it. He finished his sentence and hit me again ten times harder. My whole body was numb. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I was paralyzed. Every inch of me was screaming in pain as he kept beating me.

Suddenly he stopped. And I made the greatest mistake to think it was over. He pulled me up by the hair and threw me in the door leading to the bathroom. The glass shattered, falling on my already hurting body. I felt another wave of pain run through me as some glass cut my skin. He grabbed me again by the arm he had hit before. Pain flashed throw the arm as I struggled to get up.

"Hurry up, won't you?" I heard his voice. Where was he taking me? He started walking up the stairs, holding my arm with all his might. There was nothing I could do now but follow the instructions. Soon enough we were in the empty bedroom on the third floor. He opened a door I hadn't seen before and I saw stairs.

"That will be your room! Don't go out unless you have school or I call you!" He demanded. "Understood?" He finally said, his voice echoing in the room. All I could do was nod. He left, shutting the door after him. I collapsed on the floor. There was nothing left to do. There was nothing left to say. I got up the stairs to see a really small room, with a window on the roof. I crawled to a corner of the room and broke down crying. I thought about the sight of my mother with that monster. I thought about what he would do to her now that they were alone. So many thoughts came to my mind but I shook them off. I wanted to go back down but I was too afraid. I tried to get up but it was useless. My body would refuse to move. I had nothing left to do but cry. And I did. I cried and cried and cried, until there were no tears left. I looked at the sky through the small window. It was pitch dark. I must have been crying for a long time. I finally stood up and explored the little room. I saw a small door and opened it to reveal a little bathroom. I sighed in relief. At least I had a bathroom. I looked around and realized that there was only a closet in the whole room. No bed, just a closet. And it was empty. I made myself the courage to go to my old room, to take everything from there. Every muscle I had was yelling at me for walking. My thoughts were messed up. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I had to get my things. I had to. A part of me was telling me to get back up as I was climbing down the fragile stairs that led to my room but another part of me, the stronger one, was telling me to keep going.

The big house has never been so terrifying before. Shadows appeared everywhere. It seemed like everything was out to get me. Every shadow was trying to capture me. I made my was to the stairs. I made the first step. Pain flashed through my body but I didn't turn to walk away. I easily made another step and another until I had reached my room. I was relieved when I reached to open the door.

But it immediately disappeared as I saw my room, turned upside down. Clothes were on the floor, ripped into pieces. The bed was destroyed. I grabbed a few blankets and searched throw my clothes to try and find some left. Luckily there were. Then I entered the bathroom. I took everything left out of there and shoved everything in my bag, I put it on my shoulder even though the pain was killing me.

When I turned to open the door I heard footsteps. No! He is here! He is up! I threw the bag on the floor. What was it to do? I had to hide the bag or he will destroy everything in it. I hid it in the bathroom, behind the curtains, praying he won't go in there. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. I had to get out of there! I had to jump out of the window. I opened it and there I was on the ground.

My body was numb from the fall. But I had to get up. I had to run away. I had to escape. So I ran. I didn't know where I would go. All I knew was I had to go away. I had to be as far from him as possible. And so I knocked on a door. The neighbor's door. The house across the I processed everything. It was Jack's house. It was his.

If I ran, he would see me. And for some strange reason my whole body was not moving. It was as if I was outside my body, I wanted it to move but I had no control. The door finally opened revealing a pissed of Jack.

"What the... " He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me.

The sweater I had warn to school was pretty much ripped and my whole body was full of dried blood. Bruises were beginning to form on my arms. I could feel them.

"Kim..." he said his voice softening.

I tried to answer but I couldn't. Instead my body collapsed. I prepared myself for the harsh contact with the ground but it never came. I felt a pair of strong arms catch me and pick me up. I was carried to a comfortable couch. A warm feeling had covered my body... the feeling of being safe. I don't know why but for some strange reason this what it made me feel like. Soon the pair of arms I felt so comfortable in left my body on the couch. I suddenly felt cold.

I looked at his face. He kept it straight. I looked in his eyes searching desperately for a sign of emotion but I couldn't find anything. He broke the eye contact. I looked away as well.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I sighed. I couldn't just tell him. I though for a little while. I couldn't go back to my house. Not today. I needed to stay somewhere. But what was I suppose to do. I had to lie to him. Again. But what if I would tell him the truth? How would he react? No, that wasn't a good idea. He would call the police. And I have no valid proof. And he would just beat me and mom when we would get home.

"There were these people on the street and they just beat me up." I said and I mentally face palmed. What was I suppose to tell him now about not going home? He looked at me. I saw it in his eyes. He didn't believe me. Who would?

"You know I don't believe that shit you just said, right?" He asked. His voice was soft, understanding. He looked at me and my instinct was to immediately search for his eyes. I saw his eyes soften. I didn't understand why. Then I felt water on my hand. A few tears were running on my checks.

"It's ok. I won't ask. Just please, don't cry." He said, his tone pleading.

I nodded. And I don't know why but I hugged him. He was surprised at first but then hugged back.

"You don't want to go home, do you?"I shook my hand in his shirt.

I heard him sigh.

"Ok. Want to take a shower. You know, to clean yourself?" He asked.

I thought for a second. I had to but I didn't want to bother.

"I don't want to bother you." I said. He gave me a smile. I don't think I have ever noticed how beautiful his smile was. It was contagious.

"Don't worry. Just go clean yourself." He said assuring. I nodded.

"I might need a towel." I said, red from embarrassment.

He got up and I followed him with my gaze, until he had disappeared in a room. He soon came out with a towel and pjs.

"Here you go."

Before I could asked whose were these he said:"They are my mother's."

"Thanks" I said.

It wasn't until then when I had realized how weak my voice sounded. It almost felt like a three years old kid would be stronger then me. I shook this though off. I got off of the couch fast, only too fall back again. Jack immediately ran to my side, to help me stand up.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes! And even if I couldn't you would not come in the bathroom with me while I am taking a shower." I said. I was not weak and I hated being treated like I was. But I guess his hero complex was kinda cute. Wait?! What did I just think? Oh God...

I heard a chuckle from him.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything." He said. I nodded and walked to where I was being led. We finally reached the bathroom.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks" I said and entered.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. My lip was swollen and on my right check was quickly forming a bruise. I slipped out of my clothes and studied my whole body. A big bruise was forming on my stomach and a few less important on my arms and legs. Small cuts were all over my body. All in all I looked absolutely horrible.

I sighed and started the water. I got into the shower, letting the water erase the dirt and the blood from my body. I thought about my father. My mother. How could I help her if I wasn't next to her? I had to find a way to stop this. For the better. But how could I? How, just how? I sighed as I stopped the water.

I examined myself in the mirror once again. I looked better cleaned. I dried my body, careful with the new marks and put the pjs on me. I came out to find Jack sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" He said. "Wanna watch something?"

"Sure." I said as I but my lip. Why was I nervous, I had no idea, but I just was. I walked to the couch and sat next to him. I have no idea what movie he had put because I wasn't paying attention. Halfway throw the movie, I felt my eyelids getting harder and harder until they collided with my skin, my eyes closed. I left my head on Jack's shoulder. Just before I had fallen asleep I felt an arm make it's way to my wrist. I felt safe and sound with him, like nothing could ever happen to me. He appeared to be a nice friend after all.

**Chapter 7 done! I added some Kick moments:) **

**Also Eternal Midnight Solistice, thanks for the advice. I tried to take it under consideration and I hope this chapter is better from that POV :) **

**LoveShipper, I know. "For the love of a daughter" really is a beautiful song and it reminds me that there are people like that in the world who abuse their kids and that makes me so sad...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! The next chapter!**

I woke up the next morning, a little confused about where I was. I looked around at the big empty living room. There was nothing there, not a single thing moving.

Well that was before someone had the worst idea ever to yell "Boo!" behind me, scaring the living hell out of me. I turned around, prepared to give a piece of my mind to whoever did that.

Of course that was before I saw the most adorable little girl in the whole world. Her brown hair was up in two high ponytails, showing her round face with her beautiful brown eyes. She looked amazingly similar to Jack. Then everything that had happened the night before came back to me.

My mother laying in the kitchen, my father beating me, my escape, jack...I panicked. Last night! What did Jack think of me now? How was I seen in is eyes? What did his parents thought when they saw us on the couch, me fallen asleep basically in his arms? Where were his parents the night before? How is my mother? What did my father do to her? A million questions were running through my head. I had to find the answers to all of them. I just had to! I was snapped back to the real world when the little girl started waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sarah, let Kim rest." I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Okie dokie!" the little girl said as she walked up the stairs. I turned around to only to see Jack standing there.

"Slept fine?" He asked, his tone showing he didn't really care.

Fine?! I didn't even wake up completely and I had already realized that he changed his character once again. This boy was playing games with my mind, but if he could do it, I could do it too.

"I slept acceptable." I answered coldly.

"Really?! You just slept on my couch, in my house, without even asking me if you could and all you can say is acceptable?" He said, trying to keep his emotionless tone. However I could see he was pissed off. I decided to play his little "I don't care" game until he will realize how annoying he is.

"Yes, this is all I am saying: acceptable."I answered him.

"Whatever." He said and left, leaving me standing there shocked. This boy's wall will be harder to break down then I though. But if he wanted to play it this way.

"Ok, fine!" I said while running in the direction he had gone. When I reached him he turned around, a playful smirk on his face. Then I processes everything. He had played the indifferent waiting for me to come to him. This boy was really smart.

"Yes, Kimmy?" He asked sweetly. Oh no! He didn't just call me Kimmy, did he?

Without thinking twice I punched him in the arm, hard. Well at least that was what I was hoping because I soon noticed he was hard. Instead of hurting him it was hurting me! This is so unfair!

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy..." He said. He sounded too evil. He said the same thing my father would alway say before he would start beating me. Out of instinct I took a step back. I was scared of him. He must have seen that because his whole facial expression softened.

"What happened?" He said, his voice showing he actually cared.

"Nothing!" I snapped back way to fast. I immediately regretted it. I didn't mean to be like that. He just took me by surprise.

"Ok! Calm down! I was just asking." He said, obviously took by surprise by my sudden outburst.

"Sorry." I said. I really didn't mean to snap at him like that. He had been nothing but nice to me this whole time.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said. "You might want to go home, though." He added. Oh my God! What time was it?! I looked at the nearest clock I could search. 8:30! Oh no!No no NO!

"Yes, I have to go!" I said fast. "See you at school!" I yelled, while trying to remember where the door.

"Kim." Jack said, calmly. But I had no time to chat. I had to find that freakin door. I don't wanna be late again.

"Kim." Jack said again. Seriously?! Doesn't he know I'm I'm a hurry?!

"Kim." Jack said the third time.

"What?!" I said, pretty annoyed.

"Kim, didn't you forget anything." I looked at myself. I still had Jack's mother's pjs. Well that was awkward.

"Right...Thanks for reminding me."

"Your clothes are in the bathroom."

"Ok." I said and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Kim?"

"Now what?!"

"The bathroom is the other way." Really?! I think I embarrassed myself this morning, much more then all the other times.

"Right..." I said and changed the direction. I swear his house was a maze. I changed fast and went out. I looked around to find Jack on the couch. He turned around when he saw me.

"Well thanks, for...everything." I said. He gave me a small smile. I turned to walk to the door but he stopped me.

"Want to walk to school together?" He said, a goofy smile on his face. Was he nervous? Why would he be? But on the other hand, I was pretty nervous. I bit my lip.

"Sure." I answered and went out on the door.

As I was crossing the street I realized that I had not thought about how I was going back in the house. When I reached the front door I studied the whole garden. In the back of it stood a tree. I easily climbed it. The top of it led exactly to the attic window which lucky was opened. As I entered my small room a thought hit me. Why was the window open? Did he open it? Had he been there? I had no time to search for the answers. I quickly went to my old room, praying my bag would still be in the bathroom. As I opened the door I noticed that my whole room was cleaned. I opened the bathroom door and looked behind the curtain. The bag was still there. I sighed in relief and took it and without thinking twice. I ran back to the thirtd floor and climbed the stars to the attic. I opened the bag and threw a T-shirt and a pair of jeans on me. I searched for the make up and entered the small bathroom.

I looked at my face in the mirror. I had a bruised check. I grabbed mascara and tried my best to cover it. I finished covering it up and studied my now purple lips. I grabbed lipstick and immediately both lips were pink, not a sign of unusual colors. I sighed and opened the door. I didn't feel like eating and mostly I didn't feel like meeting my father. I opened the small window and carefully exited the small room and climbed down the old tree, making sure that I had left the window open. I walked to the front door to find Jack waiting there.

"You know we re going to be late, right?" He asked me when he saw me.

"What's the time?" I asked him. He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"We have 10 minutes left."

"Want to skip the first class, then?" I asked. There was no way we were going to make it in time. It was a 15 minutes ride by car so there was absolutely no chance for us to make it in 10 by feet.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"There's a park near the school, right?" I asked Jack, remembering I had seen a park while going to school the day before.

"Yes, there is." He said with a smile.

"Come on, then!"I smiled at him. He started walking and I followed him. We soon reached the park. I looked at it. It was pretty impressing.

The park wasn't something big or incredible. It was a small one. But there was enough space for every tree to have it's spot, for every flower to be the only one its area and for every person to feel good enough. I looked at Jack. He had an amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked trying to sound mad. However that didn't work as good as I was planning.

"Nothing really. Just that you seem impressed by all this." He explained, gesturing to the park.

"It's something modest, but nice and peaceful." I said truthfully.

"Then I'll show you something." He said and took my hand, leading me further into the park. Finally we reached a small lake. Hiding the lake were willows, with their branches falling beautifully, almost touching the water.

"Come on!" I heard Jack said. I followed him. He threw aside some branches and there it stood the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Under one of the willow trees there was just enough space for just a few people to just sit and admire the view. The branches were gently touching the water. Whenever the wind would blow they would play with it and when it was gone they would just sit still. From under the tree you could see the beautiful lake. All in one, there, in front of me stood the most magical view I had ever seen in my whole life. I looked at Jack.

"I had found this place a long time ago. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Was all I could say. Truth to be told I was wonderstruck. We sat there, hidden form the world. We stayed, my feet just above the water, him close to me, looking at me.

Suddenly the question I have been dying to ask him since last night popped into my mind. I turned to look at him. He had a distant expression.

"Where are your parents?" I asked braking the silence. He was taken aback by my question. He decided to play dumb after a while.

"What do you mean?"

Bad idea.

"You know what I mean! I mean where are your parents? I haven't seen anyone from your family except Sarah, who I guess is your sister."

"My parents are... divorced." He said. Actually he whispered the last part as if it was the biggest secret of all. As if he didn't want me to hear it.

"Who are you living with?" I asked trying to get more information. I really wanted to know what was with this wall built up to protect him.

"My father." He said, disgust obvious in his voice. I laughed a little. I knew that feeling so well. The feeling of being completely disgusted by your own father.

"Why is he that bad?"

"How did you... He just is almost never home and when he is he is so caught up in work. The last time he talked to me was last month." He said and deeply sighed. I was taken aback. I never really ever expected him to have trouble at home.

"He was never like this when my mother was around. But after she left he started working more and more and more until I would basically never see him.

"But it's nothing compared to the hell you live in." Jack finally said, interrupting the silence between us.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. There was no way he needed to know abut my father. I couldn't let him know about it. I was not his business and we weren't even that close friends. I knew I was fooling myself with that, though. I knew I thought of him as my best friend. And I knew that I even may or may not have little crush on the boy who I met just three days ago.

"Kim, I may not be as smart as Milton but I can figure out what your father does to you." He said. There was something in his voice. It wasn't pity. Not at all and I loved that. However it was something else, something so sincere and I couldn't put my hands on it. I decided there was no way I could lie to him now.

All I did... was hug him. And he immediately hugged back. We stayed like that for a while and the warm feeling of safeness I had felt the night before came to me again. It was as if all the pain has been washed and the world was a better place to live. I had no idea why, but with Jack I felt safe.

**I know that I was suppose to update everyday but I think I am going to update just every two days. I am sorry but I am in 8th grade and if I want to go to a good High School I need to work. I am sorry:( But I hoped you liked this chapter! I made it a little longer just for you guys! And thank you for the beautiful reviews!**

**Until next time... REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go, guys! The next chapter. Hope you all like it!**

We let go after a while.

"What time is it?" I asked Jack. He pulled out his phone and his eyes widened.

"Oh well, we'd better go like...NOW!" He said and got up to go, offering his hand. I gladly took it and got up.

We exited the park and went to school. oh yey! I thought sarcastically. Both me and Jack had Math because apparently yesterday Jack had ditched this lesson. As we walked to the class I had an... interesting conversation with my oh so nice conscience.

Ask him!

No way! What if he says no!

So what?! You are not proposing to him! You just want him to be your desk mate!

Ok well 1. I will never propose to him. And 2. I just don't feel like being rejected.

Yeah sure... Don't say you don't want to be Miss Brewer!

Well better than Miss Crawford...

Oh please! You'd die just to be his wife!

I would not!

Yes, you would!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes yes yes yes! This is exactly how you will react when he will propose.

We don't even know each other so good! Let alone be together! And I don't think we will get married!

"KIM!" I heard a yell.

"Ugh? What?" I asked confused.

"We need to get into class, like now!" Jack said. I looked around. We were in front of the classroom. Right...

"Yeah..." I said and hurried to open the door, hoping I wouldn't look like a idiot in front of Jack. We entered the classroom, apologized for being late, sat down in the same desk(mental happy dance) and started listening to the teacher going on and on about something I had no interest in. I didn't really pay attention. I was way too deep in thinking to pay attention to anything. What was Jack going to think of me, now that he knows? What was going to happen with her if he would tell anyone? What if my father would find out? I sighed. I haven't seen my mother since yesterday. I knew she could take care of herself but that didn't stop me from being really concerned. There was this strange feeling I had saying that she wasn't even hurt. I knew that this was absolutely wrong because I saw her there, but I still had the strange feeling. I looked at Jack. He was already looking at me, concern in his beautiful brown eyes. Wait! What did I just say! I am probably just tired.

Yeah...that's exactly the reason! My annoying conscience said sarcastically. I have to figure out a way to stop it! It's basically driving me crazy.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing." I whispered back. Nothing that should concern you.

"Everything that happens to you concerns me!" Jack said. Did I say that out loud? Oh, shit! I have to learn to keep my thoughts in my mind. However what he said was really nice of him.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I said after a while.

"What no to-" He stopped, probably realizing what I meant. He nodded but then answered. "I promise!" He said, his voice honest.

The bell finally rang after a while. Me and Jack both went out.

"So... Music next, right?" I asked, making sure I took the right notebook out of my locker.

"Yep." He said taking his notebook out of his locker. That was my chance.

"Wanna sit with me during Music?" We both asked at the same time.

I blushed and looked down trying to hide it.

"Aww! Is little Kimmy blushing?" He asked teasingly.

I punched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked me.

"First for calling me Kimmy!" I said and then punched him again. "And second because you teased me!" I finished and gave a cute, innocent smile. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm guessing asking me the same thing means yes." Jack said. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"What to you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Can't blame me for wanting to be sure, can you?" He answered.

"I guess I really can't..."

I walked away, with him right behind me. We got early in class and sat and talked. Other kids started coming and the bell soon rang. I saw Milton, Jerry and Eddie come too. I greeted them and we all started talking.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher said, interrupting our oh so smart conversation about Disney Princesses... Jerry's idea... The teacher started teaching and I immediately tuned him off. I had no interest in paying attention. Until he finally said something that caught my full attention.

"Next week, on Monday to be exactly, during Music I will hold audition for "The Golden Voice"

"What's that?" I asked Jack.

"It's this contest our school holds every year. The winner gets the chance to sing on the radio." He explained.

Suddenly my eyes became twice bigger than usual. That was my chance! Maybe I could get somewhere with my music.

"By the way, you need original songs!" Jack added.

Well that won't be a problem. The rest of the hour went by uneventful, just as the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, I swiftly grabbed my bags and went straight to my locker. However I stopped at the corner when I heard Jack's voice saying my name.

"Dude! This is so swasome! You like Kim! WOOOOOO!" Another voice said. I guess it was Jerry.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole school to know! And I don't like Kim!" Jack said. Ok, that literally broke my heart.

"But you just said that-"

"I don't wanna fall in love, ok? I know how love works. You love someone and all that happens to you is going to huge heart break."

"This isn't always the case! Think about it, bro! Kim's pretty much your perfect match!" Jerry said and left.

I walked to my locker after I regained after the shock. Ineeded to keep my emotions in me or he would see the pain.

"Hey!" I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could. Truth to be told, I was heartbroken. There, I'll admit it! I like Jack Brewer!Happy now?! Because I am far frohandinghappy!

"Hey!" He answered."Wanna walk home together?"

"Sure." I said and bit my lower lip. I couldn't help how this boy was making me feel.

We walked in silence. Not the awkward, unbearable silence but the nice, warm silence. As if neither of us had anything to say, like every problem was already solved and ever word had already been spoken. When we reached my house, he went to his. I was left alone.

I took my key out and unlocked the front door.

As I entered I could feel the smell of alcohol all around me. With Jack I had completely forgotten. I was dead! How could I forget! I would punch myself for being so stupid. But I assumed he would take care of that small problem. Little did I know of what was going to happen.

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy..." I heard a voice say, coldly. I didn't dare to turn around as I was terrified of what he would do. Then I realized something. That... That wasn't his low, terrifying voice. It wasn't even a man's voice. It was my mother's voice but it didn't sound like her, at all. I turned around. There stood my mother, an evil smirk on her face. No! This couldn't happen! What did he do to her! Why did he take her away from me? Why the only person I could actually talk to?!

**This was it! Wow... 20+ reviews! I loooovvveee you, guys! I am sorry it's so short. I kind of had writer's block. But I will figure something out, don't worry :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is: the next chapter :D Enjoy!**

Mom..." I said, my voice shaking. I was planning on asking her what he had done to her, but I didn't manage to say it because her cold, strong hand collided with my left check. I winced in pain. What had he done to her? What was wrong with her! I needed her back the way she was before! Not the new her! I needed my mommy back! The one who would help me with homework and protect me from him! Without realizing tears started floating uncontrollably down my face.

"Awwww! Is poor Kimberly crying!" She said in a baby voice. "Too bad!" She snapped, her tone changing. I wimped at her new tone. I was used to my father's. But not her! Not the only one who actually cared about me. Not her, just not her! I looked in here eyes. Another few tears escaped my eyes. She threw me out of her way and went to the kitchen. I hit the floor, my eyes following my mother as she was moving. Suddenly my father came in view. They talked together, they laughed and they seemed to enjoy each other's company. From outside they looked like normal, civilized people and pretty good parents. But that was from the outside. Then it hit me. If he kept beating both of us we could have told the police. But now if my mother is just like him there are two vs one. And I am just a kid in everyone's eyes.

"What do you mean you are leaving!" My father's voice echoed in the room. Immediately after that the sound of shattered glass filled the room.

"I'm sick of staying with the idiot you are and with that bitch!" I heard my mother's voice.

"How am I suppose to pay everything!"

"Not my problem!" My mother said. I looked at the scene. My mother was picking up a bag. I knew that bag. It was the bag she put her clothes in when we left to come here. She went to the door, hitting my feet which were in her way. It wasn't until then when I realized that I was still on the cold floor. I looked back up at my mother. She had opened the door and was already walking outside the house. She closed the door behind her and there she was gone. I was paralyzed. What was going to happen now? How were we suppose to live. She was basically the only family member working. And we were basically dead. What was I suppose to do now. I had to work. But where?! Where would they hire a 16 years old girl and pay her good enough so two people can live exceptional out of it. Before I could think of an answer to my question my father said:

"You! It's your fault! All your fault!"

Without another word he threw me on the floor. His left foot hit my stomach. Then he hit again and again and again until he felt like he was done. He grabbed my hair and threw me to the wall. His hand made its way to my face, colliding powerfully with it. It was the same check he had hit the first day he came here, the same check mom hit. And that made the pain ten times harder to bare. He then hit me in my right knee and finally elbowed my stomach. He let go of my arm and I fell on the floor, unable to hold myself up. I knew I had to get to my room, I had to examine the wounds but it hurt to much for me to possibly move. I heard him laugh, bitterly."Look at you, now, slut!"I would have punched him. I would have beat the hell out of him. I would have no mercy for him. But I was capable to do absolutely nothing. However I somehow managed to ask him the question I knew could cost me so much pain.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, finding the extreme courage to even talk to him. Another bitter laugh echoed in the room. I managed to get up, just in time for him to grab my arm again.

"You wanna know what I did to her?" He said. I was scared of what he would do to me. But I had to find out. I just had to. I nodded slowly.

"She was unconscious when you had arrived. And when she woke up, she had a memory loss. I had convinced her that you were so bad you deserved beating. Don't worry, she'll remember sooner or later." He said and let go of me.

I managed to keep my balance. I was shocked. Of course he'd know. He was a doctor after all. He knew exactly when to stop beating me and her. Because he had to freakin know. I knew it too well. After a while I dared to make the first step. By now, my father was gone. I didn't know where he had gone out and honestly I didn't even care. I soon took another step. And another one, and another one. I finally reached my room and opened the small attic door. That was my chance. My chance to at least take the mattress for my room. I went to my old room. I looked around it and noticed it was cleaned. Probably my mother had cleaned it. I went to my bed and tried to pick up the mattress from it but I quickly dropped it as my whole body ached so bad. There was no way I could pick that thing up without suffering. But if I wanted to at least have a good sleep I needed it. I picked the mattress up again and this time I managed to move it out of the bed frame. I put it down and then picked it up again, having a small break in between. And so, with huge effort I managed to get the mattress up the stairs and into my room. I brought a blanket from my room and when I was done I looked at the clock. It was nine. It must have really taken me a while to get that stupid mattress up. I hated being like that. So weak and helpless. But I had no choice. I couldn't fight back, could I? Not in this state, anyway. I had tried before, once. The flashback came to my mind in spite of my useless efforts to keep it hidden in the back of my mind where it had been for so long.

I was fifteen back then. I had just gotten my second degree black belt. So I thought I could fight him back. When he tried and punch me, I blocked it. He threw another punch and I caught it. But he didn't play fair. He hit the back of my knee and I collapsed on the floor. He hit me with so much power I almost blacked out. He went out and I sighed in relief. But soon enough he was back, a bottle in his hand. He threw it at me and the shattered glass cut my skin. I could feel it underneath my skin. I had only a pair of shorts and a T-shirt so the pieces easily found their way deep in my skin. That day me and my mother had struggled to get all the glass out. A tear slipped out of eye. I couldn't believe my mother had turned out that way. I knew it was not her fault. But for me it still hurt. She was the only one who was right there beside me all this time.

I got under my blankets and for the first time in a while I prayed. I prayed that my mother would be all right. That she would gain her memory back and come back to me. I prayed that my father would stop drinking. I prayed for all the kids that had to go threw this and even worse. I finally said"Amen" but than remembered what Jack had said today about love.

"God, please, I know I have already asked you to do a lot of things but please, just please on more thing. Please change Jack's opinion about love as he is wrong. Amen"

I woke up the next morning and checked the time on my phone. It was seven. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I got undressed and examined my body. My upper stomach was painted in dark shades of purple and the back of my knee had the same color. My right check was almost black. There was no way I could possibly cover that. So instead I just let it slip. I didn't waste any of my time applying make-up so I had enough time to search for clothes. I grabbed the small bag I had found in the old wardrobe and shoved in it clothes I could change in for the dojo. Then I searched for something acceptable to wear. It was pretty hard to find. I decided on a simple black and white blouse and my black jeans. I checked the time once again. Almost seven thirty. I decided to climb down the tree, again making sure to leave the window open. I however made my way a little harder down, thanks to my wounded body. I sighed as I reached the safe earth. I went across the street to Jack's house and knocked on the door. Almost immediately a man opened the door.

"What?!" He almost yelled. I was taken aback.

"Um...I...um..." I struggled to say something.

"I am Kim Crawford. Jack's friend. I was hoping to talk to Jack." I said, finally managing to make a fool sentence.

"So you are the famous Kim..." Wait?! What did he mean by that. "Jack mentioned something about you. Please, come in and I will call him now." He said and opened the door wider, for me to come in.

"By the way, what happened with-"

"Dad, who was at the door?" I heard Jack's voice. He came downstairs...shirtless... Talking about awkward here...

"Kim?! what the?! You couldn't even bother to call me before!"

"Sorry?!" I said. Well it actually sounded more like a question, but whatever. I studied him. I wasn't staring , just studying! And I obviously didn't notice he had a six-pack. Pff! No! Why would I notice that?...Wow... I can't even lie to myself. But I can't help it! That boy has muscles. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked me cockily after his father left. As if...

"You'd wish, Brewer!" I said but I couldn't help but lightly blush.

I looked back at Jack. His smirk had turned into his nice, sweet, beautiful ... Ok I have to stop with that. It had turned into his normal smile. I waited him to get ready and we both went to school. As we walked out of his house he asked the question that I knew he'd ask sooner or later. "What happened to your check?" I had to tell him. About my mother and how she had changed, the whole story about my father. But how was I suppose to tell him all these?

**I hope you liked it. I am really truly sorry for the last chapter. I hope this one is better :) Also Pwetty please review :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! Chapter 11 :) **

I though for a minute. What if I would tell him? What would he do? What _could_ he do? He was as helpless as me in the situation. I knew my father was a lost cause but my mother... I had to help her. But I didn't know where she was so how was I suppose to help her.

"Kim?" Jack's voice interrupted my thoughts.I then remembered that I still had to answer him a question. I sighed. There I stood, in maybe the biggest dilemma I had so far. He did tell me about him so I had to tell him about myself, right?

"My father. He convinced my mother that..." I stopped. What was I suppose to tell him? That my mother was 100% sure that I was the bad person there! "That I was worth beating" I said and sighed.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it back. I sat on the bench nearby and Jack followed my lead and sat right next to me, so close our shoulders were touching. A slight blush crept to my checks. I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry about her. It must be temporally. Plus your mother's strong." He said and did something I would never thought he'd do. He took my hand and held it tight. I couldn't help but blush. I looked at him.

"Listen Kim, " He said when we made eye contact. "If you want, you can spend the weekend at me. I'm sure your father won't even notice and my father will sure don't mind. He's leaving Saturday after all." I was taken aback by his words. Did he really mean it? Could he maybe possibly just care?

"Why are you being like this?" I asked, like a little kid asking about why the jellyfish is called that way. It was obvious but somehow I couldn't get it.

"Like what?" Jack asked, obviously confused. He let go of my hand.

"Like ... so nice to me. My life is pretty much a mess right now. Why do you even care?"

"I care, because I ..." He stopped as if trying to decide to say the words or not. What was he going to tell me?

"Because I just care. Even if we had barely met I feel as if I had known you forever. As if you are my best friend and I could tell you anything!" He said. I was surprised by his little speech. I didn't even know what to say. Did he mean it? Did he just say it?

"So...yes or no?" He asked me. I sighed. I would be safer at his place. It would be better.

"Yes." I finally answered. I looked at him. His beautiful brown eyed I could stare into forever. I had to admit that I was falling harder and harder for this boy every single day. But I had to figure out my life for now. I could't just let him in my life. Not now when it was all going so bad. I saw Jack slightly move.

"We'd better go if we don't want to be late...again..." He said and got up from the bench. I got up too and we started walking to school.

The morning lessons passed easily and it was currently lunch. I entered the cafeteria and searched for everyone. I saw them all standing at a table in the furthest corner if the big room. I turned to walk there but someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see Donna Tobin. Just great.

"What happened to your check? A boy decided to punish you for being so ugly?" She asked as a small crowd was gathering. They all laughed at her comment.

"At least my face can still be seen. I can't even see your true face under all that plastic." I answered. The crowd laughed again.

"Don't play this game. You don't want to, ok? I had warned you to stay away from him!"

"And if I don't want to?"

That bitch slapped my wounded right check. And may I say hard. Loud gasps came from the crowd. I could have fought back but I didn't. She grabbed my wrist and held it tight, leading me out of the cafeteria. We walked until we reached an old classroom, I think. What was she planning on doing with me? She opened the door and pushed me in but I didn't have time to look around closely as Donna slammed the door shut. She threw me to the wall. That freakin thing was pretty strong, I may add.

"Listen you! I don't care what you think you are going to do or what you hope you do but I don't want you to stay in my way! You are nothing but a looser, you know that?" She said, her voice as harsh as my father's. I gulped. She lifted my shirt in one swift move and saw the big bruise. She smiled in victory. She hit my stomach with her fist and i fell. She hit it again with her foot. I was holding my stomach in pain.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" I said while struggling to get up. She laughed bitterly at my comment. But she then stopped so sudden it almost scare me.

"You stole Jack from me! He won't even talk to me now!" She stated exasperated.

Really? This was her excuse.

"Jack never freakin liked you! You annoyed him to death. Why can't you just get the hint that he doesn't want to date you!" I said. Well almost yelled but this chick was annoying as hell. She had to be told.

"Shut up!" She said.

"And why would I?" I asked.

No way she was going to make me suffer! She pulled something shiny out of her purse and in one swift move the object cut my stomach along with my blouse. I yelped in pain.

"How can you think a stupid ugly slut like you could have Jack?" She said and opened the door to leave.

I looked at her. She was smiling nicely to everyone and acting all innocent. I lifted my blouse up and looked at the cut. It wasn't too deep. I had seen much much worse. Blood was rushing out but I didn't feel like stoping it or even bother to wash the soon to be scar. I had to get to the cafeteria tough. Or else everyone would look for me. And I didn't want nor need attention as it only made me feel weak.

I had to move so I made the first step. To say it hurt would be an understatement. It hurt like damn hell! But I kept going and around the middle of the lunch period I had finally entered the cafeteria. I saw the table I was searching for and headed that way.

"Hey!" I said trying to sound as cheerful as I could.

"Hey!" Julie said.

"Where have you been?" Grace asked.

"Maybe with someone?!" Mika added in a know it all voice. I sat between Julie and Grace just across from Jack whom I should really avoid for some time.

"Well hey, Julie. I had to finish my homework at Biology, Grace and NO!, Mika!" I said.

"Okok!" Mika said." Wait we didn't have homework at Biology!"

"I...ugh.. I... did I say Biology? I meant ...ugh.. History... yeah... that's right... History!" I said and laughed nervously. We didn't have homework at History either! Shit!

"We didn't have homework at... ugh ok Kim what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Really nothing. Everything is perfect. It's not like I have just discovered someone's got problems... " Gosh. I have to really learn how to lie!

"Well... anyway... We have gig news!" Eddie started and shyly grabbed Grace's hand.

"We are officially a couple!" Grace finished.

A chorus of "yey"s were heard. I was really happy for them, honestly but I really wasn't in the mood to be happy so I just faked being excited. Jack probably noticed that because he muttered a what's wrong. I replayed by muttering nothing back. I couldn't exactly tell him that the girl who was a crush on him is a psych who made a cut on my lower stomach and told me to stay away from him, could I?All the table started chatting. I looked at Julie and Milton who were holding hands. Then to Mika who was sitting on Jerry's lap. My eyes flew to Eddie's had which was around Grace's waist. I sighed quietly. Me and Jack were the only one single right now. And there was no way we could ever be together as I wished. Suddenly the table fell silent as Jack asked:

"Kim...is that blood on your shirt?"I gulped and looked down.

It seemed like the minor bleeding that was a while ago had been replaced with a big bleeding problem. I gulped. The place where the blouse was cut was full of blood. I saw Jack quickly get up and grabbed my hand in one swift move. I didn't ever realize what had happened until we were out of the cafeteria. He led me to the same classroom Donna had chose. I looked scared at the now so familiar room. Why that room?! Weren't in this whole school any anther places to talk. Jack probably noticed the look on my face.

"What's wrong."

"Nnnothing." I spatted out. He let go of my hand and his arm was now at the end of my blouse.

"Can I?" He asked easily, softly.

I nodded slightly. I didn't even know what to do. What was I suppose to do? He lifted the blouse easily, careful not to lift it too high though. He gulped loudly as he saw my stomach. My upper stomach was pitch black and the lower stomach all shades of dark purple. The cut was right in the middle, still bleeding. I looked at Jack's face. It was so pale. He seemed paralyzed.

"Did he... did he... did he do this." Jack asked, his voice shaking. He let go of my blouse.I bit my lip. Should I tell him?

"A part of it." I said, my voice shaking as well.

"Who did the rest?" He asked. His eyes were looking intensely at my stomach.

I knew I couldn't tell or else Donna could actually murder me. I was pathetic. When he realized I wasn't going to answer he asked another question.

"Who did the cut?" Really?! Oh well let's see. A girl who looks like a barbie by the name Donna Tobin did this to me, a second degree black belt. No, I will skip that question too. I head a sight from Jack.

"Ok. What did your father do?" He asked me.

"Made my stomach purple..." I answered. I could tell him what my father had done because he could do nothing about it.

"So this mysterious someone whose name you wouldn't tell me cut you and punched you in the stomach?" He asked. This boy was really smart. Seriously?! How could he figure it out so fast. I knew I shouldn't have but I nodded.

"Come on, Kim! Tell me who he is so I..."

"She is" I corrected looked at me, his eyes twice the normal size.

"A she did this to you? Why didn't you fight back?" He asked disbelieved.

"Because I was..." I knew what I had been. But I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit it to myself, so no way I would admit it to Jack! Jack, the boy who is alway strong and tough and just no!"I was weak, ok! I was freakin weak! Happy!" I yelled at him and turned to walk to the door.

But on my way there, my legs became numb and I felt. But before I could reach the hard ground a pair of strong arms had caught me. Jack put me down on the ground, his arms making their way to my waist. My head fell on his chest.

"Kim, you are not weak. You are the strongest person I had ever met." the brunette said after a while.

"Donna did it." I said, without thinking. Why the hell did I say that! What was in my mind? He could kill her!

"Shhh, it's ok." He said comfortingly. Just then I had realized I was crying. I tried pulling away from him, not wanting to wet his shirt. But he pulled me back. And there I stood, in his arms, forgetting about Donna, my mother, my father...everything...

**Hey! That was it! Hope you liked it! I made this chapter a little longer just for you guys! So... **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:D **

**Pleeeease :) **


	12. Chapter 12

The the rest of lunch period we sat there, next to each other, in comfortable silence. The rest of the day went by unnoticed. I managed to stop the bleeding at the cut was not open anymore. As the final bell rang I quickly got up and out of the classroom.

"You are going to the dojo today, aren't you?" I heard a voice saying from behind me. I smiled knowing who the voice belonged to and turned around.

"Yep." I said popping the "p". He smiled.

"Then come on!"

"Ok" I said and pulled my training bag out of my locker. He smiled and we both went out of the school. Arriving at the dojo I saw Eddie and Jerry had already arrived.

"How are you already here?" I asked confused. Me and Jack left immediately after the final bell had rung and we walked pretty fast.

"Ditched the last period!" Jerry said in his cool voice.

"Yeah!" Eddie said trying to copy Jerry's attitude.

"Well I'm gonna change now!" I said and went to the changing room.

I looked around. I really had to clean the room. It was pretty much a mess. But I had no time to clean it now as I wanted to practice as much as I could. So I tried changing fast but with no success as my stomach pretty much still hurt. When I was finally done I went out but stopped and hid behind the wall when I heard a very interesting conversation.

"Guys, I don't like Kim!" Jack said.

"Yeah right! You guys are always flirting with each other!" Jerry's voice was heard.

"We are not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, even I have noticed it!" Milton said. When did he get here?

"Yeah! It's totally obvious!" Eddie added.

Was I really that obvious? Wow...

"I don't like her, ok?! She is nothing special."

"Dude! Kim is so not the typical girl. She is like the perfect match for you! Just like me and Mika!" Jerry said.

"Or me and Grace!" Eddie added.

"Or me and Julie." Milton finished.

"Guys! She is nothing special, ok? She's just...someone I know!" Jack finally said.

So that was all I was? Someone he knew! Not even a friend?! Not to mention he clearly said that he doesn't like me. I went out of my hiding place, tears threatening to fall. Jack was on the bench, while Milton, Eddie and Jerry were with the back to me. Jack saw me and frowned.

"Kim..." He started.

"Stop that! Stop with this game you are playing on me! Just stop!" I said while struggling to keep my tears in my eyes. I closed them for a little praying the tears would just go away. But they didn't.

"You think she heard us?" Jerry, being stupid as always, whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Jerry, come on!" Milton said and he took Jerry out of the room and in Rudy's office, Eddie closely following them.

"Kim, I didn't..."

"Just cut the act already. Since you don't even like me as a friend, not to mention as something more, and I am just someone you know for you, then I'm done!" I said and went out of the dojo.

I heard a loud crash but I didn't look back. I went to the house I had to leave in and found my dad on the couch passed out. I couldn't care less though as I just had to reach my room. I went up and into the attic and slammed the door behind me. I crawled in a corner and let my tears flow on my face. I tried to stop myself but it was useless as the tears were multiplying. It hurt knowing that the boy I had managed to fall for so damn hard in just a few days thinks of me as just someone he knows and not even a friend. I tuck myself in but I couldn't fall asleep.

"God, I want to thank you for showing me what kind of person Jack really is and please, please, just please give my mom back. Amen. "

By now tears found their way to my pillow, wetting it. I finally ended up crying myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, my face sore. Dried tears were on my face. I got up and went into the bathroom to study my wounds. However I didn't get to reach my stomach as I stopped at my face. I looked at my face and noticed how awful I looked. My hair was in knots and in spite of my useless efforts to make it look better it still looked messy. My right check was purple and on it you could see the trace of the tears from last night. I put some mascara and surprisingly it covered every shadow of imperfection. I took my blouse off and just then I realized that I had slept with my school clothes on. I slipped out of my jeans and studied my whole body. I looked fine, except for my stomach aria which looked as if it was on of those freaky paintings as it was all colored in dark shades of purple and a cut which looked made out of purpose. I sighed. I exited my bathroom and went straight to my closet. I looked at the almost empty pice of furniture. Well, since it was the beginning of April I thought about a pair of shorts. As picked them up and matched them with leggings and a simple T-shirt.

I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple since I hadn't eaten breakfast since I don't know when. I exerted my house without any sign of my father. But as I made the first step on the street I heard the voice I didn't want to hear call my name...

"Kim! Wait up!"

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. I had thought that if I would see him I will act as nothing happened.

"Um...Hey... Just a question... Did you somehow sort of lost your memory?"

Really?! This boy could literally kill me with his cuteness and his two moles that... OH STOP IT! You are mad at him, remember? Right... I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Ok seriously you need to the hospital, did you slip or something or... Wait! Don't play dumb with me!" He said.

"And he finally figured it out, ladys and gentlemen. Please applause." I said, sarcasm obvious in my voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Kim! I only said that because... Because that way they would stop teasing me and ..." He said but stopped. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid something he doesn't want to say. "Because you are really my best friend!" He finished.

Ugh... That was sweet but I am so not going to fall for that sweetness of his. If he wants us to be friends again he'd better try harder.

"Yeah right!" I replayed sarcastically.

"Ok... I am sorry for saying that! I didn't even know you were listening! I'm really truly sorry!" He said, his voice pleading.

"Nope."

"Ok... What if..." He stopped for a second to think.

"What if I will tell the guys it's not true." He said. Still not convinced.

"Nope!" I said and kept going. He ran to reach me.

"Ok... I will to that and ..." He stopped again.

"And we are having a movie night at my house with everyone and you get to choose which movie we watch first!" He said. I mentally facepalmed. Really?!"And why in the world would that help me?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"It doesn't, but I want you to participate at the gang's move night! Trust me it's so much fun!" He said.

"Let me think...Nope!" I said.

"OKOK sorry... What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" He asked. By now I was walking pretty fast as he was struggling to keep up.

"Are you really, truly, deeply sorry?" I asked suddenly stoping. Not realizing I had stopped Jack went a little further. I silently chuckled.

"Yes! I am really, truly, deeply sorry!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"Ok then!" I said and hugged him. I pulled away leaving an astonish Jack. I laughed a little. I could not possibly stay mad at this boy. And after all I kinda maybe, possibly said the same think to Mika, Grace and Julie when they kept teasing me about how I like Jack. We walked to school together, only to be met by something I never ever wanted to see and something I was praying to be just a bad dream...

**I know... You are all going to kill me for not updating for three days and then posting such a small chapter and then ending it with a cliffy. I am soooo sorry but I hope ya all forgive me :/ I kinda had a hard time...Fought with a lot of people... But I promise you that I will update once in two days as usual till the end of the story... U know if nothing happens :)... Again sorry :( And thank**

**you soooo much for the beautiful reviews beacuse they definitely made my weekend so much better... So I am gonna shut up now... And please don't forget to review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

There...in front of me...stood a whole school full of flyers with me...with me looking like a clown. I took the closest flyer to me, trying so hard to ignore the people laughing as I was fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill... I looked at it.

Underneath it said _5 reasons to hate Kim Crawford:_

_She's just a clown. _

_She's a stupid useless person!_

_ She flirts with every guy! _

_She's fat and ugly!_

_She's a blonde...that speaks for itsef _

It didn't seem like such a good jock. I _personally_ didn't see anything funny but the fact that this little scheme of Donna's proves her absolute stupidness didn't seem to matter for everyone else. Apparently it didn't matter what I personally thought either. I looked around at the laughing crowd. I was going to murder Donna for this.

"Don't bother trying to kill me. I am the School's queen after all!" I heard that...that...that thing whisper to me.

Shivers ran down my spine as I felt her breath on my shoulder. I gulped silently and looked around... Everywhere I could see there were students pointing at me, laughing their heads off. I searched for Jack but I couldn't see him. I was completely alone in the center of the attention. I held my bag tightly and made my way through the cruel crowd.

I heard my name being called but I didn't bother to search for the person whose voice belonged to. I reached the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a stall, allowing my body to fall on the cold floor. I let a few tears slip down my face as I ran my fingers through my blonde, now messy, hair, something I was used to doing whenever I was really stressed out or sad.

I heard the bell rang, signaling that first class had just begun. But I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be laughed at. I didn't want to meet with Jack who had abandoned me. I actually didn't feel like staying at school at all.

Around the middle of first period I got up, fixed myself in the mirror and practically ran out of the freakin' building, and didn't stop. I let my feet guide me somewhere, _anywhere_, as far away from the places that caused me pain as possible. I had no idea where I was going until I had reached the familiar willow tree, with it's branches falling beautifully on the clean, calm lake. I went under, hiding from the people starring, from the world, from the pain, from _everything_.

I looked at the lake in front of me. It was so beautiful and clear as if perfect, as if it hadn't had to suffer, as I had to. I was pathetic. I was comparing myself with something that didn't breath let alone the fact that it couldn't feel anything.

I had to put my thoughts in order. To rearrange the things in my mind. There was no way better to do that then reliving the past days.

I had arrived with my mother and I had made new _true_ friends... Until here everything feels perfect.

Stupid Donna warned me but I didn't listen... And that was a mistake.

My father came back. He changed my mother, the only one I had left. My mother left. My father started his beating again.

Jack made me suffer, not once but twice. And this was the point my life had taken an unexpected turn and was currently upside down.

I studied the lake once again. There was only one thought present in my messed up mind... It was all my fault. It was my fault my father found us as I should have been more attentive. It was my fault I let my mother alone with him. It was my fault I let her leave, and I know she would have remembered if she stayed. And therefor now I have no idea where she is. And lastly it was my fault I had believed in Jack. I should have known from the way his eyes were staring coldly at me the first day that he was not the type that could be trusted. I thought I had seen a spark in his eyes when we ate. But it was just my stupid imagination. I should have never asked for his help that night and I should have never let him in. I had cried so much this past days, I hadn't cried so much my whole damn life and it was all because of them... There was something Jack was right about... _Love isn't worth the pain_.

I reached for my small bag and searched for something I was needing to do right now. I finally found the object I was looking for. I grabbed it and slid it across a small part of my arm. But it wasn't deep enough. It didn't make me suffer. I was mad, no, furious at myself for being so weak and not being able to make a proper cut... I slid the pocket knife in my skin, in the same place, the second time, careful to shove it as deep as I could on my bare arm. As I eased the grip on the cold object I studied the new wound. Blood had already started rushing out of it. I was satisfied with my work. It felt good, letting the pain out. Without thinking the grip on the small knife tightened again as it flew down my arm, in another spot. The action repeated twice. As I was getting ready for colliding my pocket knife with my skin again, I heard a voice call my name. My instinct was to immediately hide the knife in the bag.

"Kimmy!" A voice echoed in my hiding place and in the next second Sarah was hugging me. I looked at the toddler in front of me. Her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked her.

"Jack's picking me up." She said with a grin.

"I heard you are staying with us!" She said. She was so cute. But I had to break the news to her. There was no way, under no circumstances was I going to stay in Jack's house.

"Sorry, Sarah but I can't..."

"Why not?" The adorable little girl said, pouring. Oh Great! How was I suppose to tell someone as small as her that I liked Jack and he broke my heart...

"Becase I... Don't want to." I said. I hoped that would convince her.

"Pwease Kimmy! Pweatty Pwease!" Sarah said in a baby voice while making a puppy face. She was so sweet and adorable I couldn't possibly say "no".

"Ok!" I said and sighed. She hugged me tight. She was so innocent, so pure...

"Kimmy?" Sarah said while looking terrified at my arm.

"Yes?" I asked following her gaze. It wasn't until then when I had realized the bleeding had stopped and the cuts were visible.

"What had happened?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Oh there is nothing to worry about. A cat did this to me." I lied.

I knew the lie was enough for a toddler but I still felt bad for lying to her. On the other side I couldn't exactly tell her what I had done so I had to lie about it.

"What a bad cat!" She said and pouted.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh. Then a question hit me. Why was she alone? She couldn't have been old enough to be alone.

"Sarah, how old are you?" I asked sweetly, trying to be nice to her and not to give away the sadness.

"I'm five and..." She stopped and counted on her fingers. She was officially the most adorable child I have ever seen. "...seven months!" She finished her sentence and gave me a wide grin. I was going to ask her why she was aloud to go out but a voice rang through hiding spot. Jack.

"Listen, Sarah, please don't let Jack know I'm here." I said, praying she would understand.

She gave me a small nod and head outside from under the willow tree. I was paying attention to hear what Jack would say.

"Hey Sarah!" Jack's voice rang through my ears. He was taking sweetly, kindly.

"Where have you been?"

"Under the willow tree." She said simply.

"With who? I here'd your voice.

"With Ki..Kitty" The little girl said. I knew that for her age, her lying skills were impressive but I knew Jack didn't buy it. I wouldn't have either. I heard a deep sight and then a sweet sight, probably Sarah trying to imitate Jack. I laughed soundlessly. She had the nativity, the innocence all the little kids had. She was as pure as almost all the little kids, smiling bright and always happy. She was an enchanting presence for me and I actually thought that if I could spend time with her, it could help me. And I guess there was no way out of going to Jack's House.

"Kimmy is coming home with us!" I head Sarah's voice. I gulped. How was she going to lie about how she knew that now...

"How do you know?" Jack asked, his voice showing he was suspecting something.

"I..ugh..I" The toddler struggled answering. "You said so, didn't you!" She snapped back quickly.

She was really smart for her age. I still can't lie that good. I heard a sight coming from Jack, probably because he had nothing left to say. I looked from under the willow tree until I saw Jack leave with Sarah by his side. I was free to go and I knew I had to. However my feet weren't listening to my mind which knew what was good for me. After a while I finally decided to go home, grab my things and head to Jack's for the weekend as I had no interest in spending 48h with someone who would beat me regularly. As I walked down the street to my house I noticed that each and every street was quiet, no one passing by. That gave me a strange feeling, as if something bad was about to happen. However I shook it off.

I had finally arrived at my house and without any sound I opened the entrance door. Everything seemed normal until I had realized that my father was no where to be seen, although his car was in the driveway. I looked around closely. From behind I heard the voice that had scared me so many times.

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!"

But I wasn't going to be weak anymore. I wasn't going to give up without a fight this time. Instead of running away from him, I turned around, confidence written all over my face.

"Yes father?!" I asked, my voice straight and clear. I could see my father was surprised by my sudden attitude. But he immediately changed his surprised look into a cruel, heartless, terrifying look. He threw a punch at my face, but I moved swiftly out of its way. He threw his right foot at the back of my knee, but I jumped and avoided it. His facial expression changed into a determinate one. It was frightening to see his cold stare. He moved immediately behind my back. I turned around to look at him, only to be met by his powerful punch. As I stumbled back, he threw his foot at my stomach, making me groan in pain. He threw another punch at my face but I managed to block it. However he didn't stop. He pinned me to the wall, immobilizing me. His arm made it's way to my stomach, hitting it hard. He threw me to the ground, his feet hitting my whole body, leaving it numb. I hadn't felt like this since I don't know when. I was paralyze, every inch of my body refusing to move.

"You'd better be out of here when I get back or else you may not see that boy you like so much or anyone else in fact ever again." He said while playing with a knife. It seemed as if I was in a horror movie...

"H-how do you know about-" I asked, my voice shaking...I didn't get to finish as he cut me off.

"That boy!?" He laughed bitterly, like a forced laugh. My whole body shook in fear as he approached me. "I know everything about you!" He said and looked down at me, his knife still in his hand.

The cold object touched my bare solder. In his breath I could smell a different smell from the one of alcohol. Something like...drugs... This could definitely not be good.

"Bitch!" He muttered and left, with his knife. I stood there, frozen in shock and fear. I had to get out of the house now more that ever. And fast, as there was no time to waste. I had to get up swiftly and not wait for him to find me here, still laying on the ground. He had made it crystal clear that he didn't want me here and I also didn't want to stay here when he come back. I reached for the couch. I fixed my hand on it and with all my might, I pulled myself up, staying on my knees. My knees hurt so had to get on my feet fast. I reached with the other hand for the coffee table. I finally managed to get up, but not for long as I felt my right knee give in under me. I swiftly grabbed a stick and let all my weight on it, praying it won't break. Then I realized it was a stick, made of wood... What was a sick doing in the house? I looked at the object again and ran my fingers on it. It was painted like a stick but it seemed made of metal. I was afraid of what he may do to me with that thing. But I had no time to think about it now. I slightly moved the metal object, advancing slowly. With every step, ever muscle of my body yelped in pain. With great effort I reached my room, so high in the house. I grabbed my pjs and shoved them into my training bag. I looked outside. It was dark so it must be around nine o'clock. I had no time to study my wounds as I needed to get somewhere safe, currently the only place being at Jack's...I looked outside the window to the tree that had helped me escape so many times. In my state there was no way I could climb down the tree. I had to get back downstairs. I grabbed the bag and put it on my shoulder in spite of the strong pain I felt. I took the...metal thing/stick and once again let all my weight on it. I slowly made my way downstairs and into the living room. As I reached the door, I heard footsteps. He was there. It must have been him there...I tried opening the door, struggling to not fall. The footsteps came nearer and nearer. I tried the doorknob again but for some reason it wouldn't open. At least it gave in, and the door, my way out opened. But it was to late...

"You!" I heard his voice, low and frightening. I didn't think twice and I ran out, him behind me, approaching at an incredible speed. I was not able to run too fast but I managed to reach the door that was my saving. I rang the doorbell desperately, but no one answered. My father finally reached me, grabbing the back of my blouse. He threw me on the grass with a force that didn't seem natural. His foot was about to hit my stomach when the doorknob twisted. He ran immediately, out of sight. I watched from the ground the door open. I saw Jack spending there... I tried saying his name as he didn't see me of the ground but there came just a weak, pathetic sound out of my mouth. But apparently it was enough for Jack to look around. I didn't want his help, but I knew I needed it. His eyes met mine for a split of second and he immediately set beside me, helping me send up.

"Kim..." Be said, his voice showing concern. "Did he...did he do this to you?" He asked.

I nodded weakly, still unable to do more than that. Suddenly I felt the same pair of strong arms pick me up, bridal style, the same arms that had protected me so many times in such a few days. Suddenly all the sadness, all the disappointed, everything has left me. In his arms I felt safe...And I definitely loved the feeling. I snuggled in his chest and allowed my eyes to close. I don't know where he had gone but as he was walking both of us I suddenly muttered...

"Why did you leave?" I could feel him tense up. He probably didn't know what I meant. "At school.." I said, completing the sentence.

"Why did you leave when I needed you at school?" His chest rose and fell back.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that..." He stopped and laid me down easily on something soft and comfortable.

I looked around, studying the new room. Its light blue walls were full with either books, CDs or windows. In front of me stood a huge TV and a desk next to it. I looked at the whole room. It was clean, even cleaner than my room. And I guess it was Jack's room. I was sitting on Jack's bed which was so comfortable and puffy. Then I remembered Jack still had to explain something.

"Just that, what?" I asked, making sure that Jack got the message I was mad, no... Furious at him for just leaving me.

"Just that I..." He said. He seemed to be struggling with saying the right thing. I tried sitting up on the bed but I ended up yelping in pain as the wounds remained me they were still there, present, left on my body. Jack who was sitting on the edge of his bed, by my side, looked at me.

"Kim..." He said, regret obvious in his voice. However it showed no pity. It didn't make me feel weak... And I loved that.

"I'm fine...Just tell me already!" I said, inpatient. I was so sick of his games and I just wanted to know the truth.. The real truth.

"I have anger issues, ok!" Jack almost yelled at me. I shifted away from him, not used to him yelling at me. I looked right in his eyes. I was suddenly scared of what he may do. When he saw me however, his face softened along with his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kim... I was just afraid that if I stayed it would be much, much worse.." I was shocked. How could he-mister loyal... The perfection... Have this problem. It seemed unreal. I stared in blank, trying to thing of something to say, but I could find nothing. Nothing was worth saying now...

"For God's sake, Kim! Just say something, would you?!" Jack's powerful voice echoed in the room, braking the deadly silence between us.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I had just no idea what I can say, what I should say. I looked at Jack. His hair was now messy, from him running his fingers through it.

"Jack.." I said softly. He looked at me, our eyes meeting for a split of second. He immediately broke the contact, his eyes going back to staring at the wall.

"I was alone there..." I said. No matter how much wanted to forgive him, I couldn't. At least not again, in such a short time. And this time I knew better than to let him in again.

"Kim, I couldn't stay, just-"

"You could if you wanted! You could have controlled yourself for just a little! But you didn't even bother trying!" I said, razing my was taken by surprise. I guess he wasn't used to me raising my voice...

"I know... I'm sorry." He said. But his voice didn't seem pleading at all. It seemed as if all he wanted was for me to just forget it all. It seemed that it was my fault in his eyes. I was sick of his attitude. I managed to get up, careful with my body. I went to reach the door.

"You are lucky I promised Sarah I will stay!" I said coldly, while going out of the room.

"When did you talk to-" Was all I could hear as I shut the door behind me. But as I made the first step I realized I had no idea where I was heading. I looked around. Two doors away from where I currently stood, was a door with 'Sarah' written on it. Sarah's room. I walked into that direction struggling to keep my whole body up straight. I finally reached the door and opened it easily, careful not to make any sound. I looked around. The room was all pink, and had a little bed in the middle, in spite of Jack's king size bed. A little desk full of drawings stood by the window. In front of the bed was a TV, just as big as Jack's. Shelves with toys covered the rest of the room.

"Sarah?" I called, a little afraid that she was not there. But that feeling soon disappeared as a little silhouette came from a smaller room, I'm guessing the bathroom. As soon as she saw me, she ran and hugged my leg. In spite of the fiery pain I felt as Sarah held my leg tight, I tried putting on a smile.

"Hey Sarah!" I said, faking my joyful tone.

"Kimmy!" She said while letting go of my leg. I sighed soundlessly in relief. I looked down at the toddler in front of me...I went to sit on her bed and she followed me.

"What do you wanna play?" I asked her.

"Well, we could get Jack and play-"

"No!" I yelled, cutting her off. She gave me a confused look and I cleared my throat.

"I mean...ugh... Lets be just us Girls!" I said and looked at Sarah. She had an even more confused look but it soon turned into a smile as she nodded.

"Wanna play hide and sick?" She asked. I knew that this will cause me pain, but she was such an adorable kid that it wasn't possible for me to say no to her.

"Sure! You hide?" I asked the toddler that was now jumping up and down.

"Ok!" She said."But don't cheat!" I nodded and closed my eyes, while counting. I heard footsteps run out of the room.

After a while I thought I had counted enough so I could just stop... 45,46,47,48,49,50... I got up, careful not to trip over the toys on the ground and exited the room. I don't know why but the first room I entered was Jack's, probably because it was the only room I had actually been into. As I opened the door, I saw a man who I had never seen before.

"Hello..." I said awkwardly.

"Kim! What a nice surprise!" A voice said behind me. As I turned around the voice kept talking.

"What are you-" I turned to see Jack's father who had a terrified look on his face.

"What happened to your face?" He asked. Shit! Since I was so mad with Jack, I didn't have time to look at myself in the mirror. I touched my right check which hurt at just a simple touch.. That could not be good. My hand flew to my lip, which I could feel was cut and had stopped bleeding. I touched my forehead which I think was wounded as well.

"Kimmy fell down the stairs, daddy!" Sarah said, appearing out of no where.

"Sarah! Why were you hidden?" Jack's father asked.

"Me and Kimmy were playing hide and sick!" She answered.

"George! Who is this young lady?" The man who was currently sitting on Jack's bed asked.

"Just my son's friend!" Jack's father answered. I never knew that his name was George.

"Just a friend?" He asked, eying Jack. I didn't even notice Jack standing beside the man.

"Yes, sir, just a friend." Jack said. Great! Just great! I was again stuck in the friend zone. I sighed, which made Jack look at me, worryingly. I faked him a smile but he didn't seem convinced.

"Kim, this is my boss, mister Kay." Jack's father said, interrupting the silence. The two adults talked for a while while me, Jack and Sarah looked at them.

"Daddy, can Kimmy sleep with me?" Sarah asked after a while, interrupting the business conversation. Mister Kay looked at Mister Brewer.

"Sweetie, your bed is way too small. Plus we have no bed rooms left, so she can't stay."

At that my eyes widened. No, no, NO! I couldn't go back home, not now, not with him, not when he was like that. I just couldn't and if I would I would be dead by Monday. I looked desperately at Sarah, praying she would understand. But she was just a kid, she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me, sir, are you staying here tonight?" Jack's voice broke the dreadful silence.

"All weekend, Jack." Mr Kay answered.

"Can Kim sleep on the couch, dad?" Jack then asked his father. Mr Brewer shook his head.

"I am sorry but she can't." He answered. I was screwed up. I couldn't go back there. Maybe Grace, Julie or Mika could let me sleep at one of their houses.

"Mister Kay, may I show you your room?" George said politely and both men went out of the room. I looked down at Sarah who had grabbed my leg. She squished it tight, making me whine a little in pain.

"Sarah!" Jack said and took her away from my now hurting leg.

"Jack! Let me down!" The toddler said while desperately moving her tiny feet. Jack mumbled a sorry to me, and I responded with a smile. But the scene was interrupted by Jack's father.

"Kim, I have no idea why but for some reason I don't want to know you won't go home. You can't stay on the couch because I am sure my boss doesn't feel like getting up and finding a teenage girl asleep on the couch." Well he had a point... A really good one. "But..." He restarted and I immediately raised my head up so I could see him better. "You can stay in Jack's room."

I nodded happily, but my happiness disappeared as soon as I realized that meant me and Jack would share a bed... Mister Brewer looked at the clock and sent Sarah to bed, then exited the room himself, leaving just me with Jack.

"So..." I said awkwardly. But seriously I was so mad at this boy and now I had to sleep in the same room as him! What did I do wrong?!

"Kim..." He said. From his tone I knew he was about to say something really important. So I had to stop him as I needed to see how horrible I looked.

"Jack, before you say anything, what time is it?" I asked him.

"9 O'clock. Why?"

"Can I maybe, possibly change in my pjs... I need to see...my body.." I said praying he would understand that I had never seen my new bruises.

"What do you-Yeah sure. The bathroom is right there." He said pointing to a door in the room. I nodded and grabbed my bag, going straight to the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the bathroom was my right check. It was in all shades of purple. My bottom lip was purple as well. Luckily my forehead was not bruised, in spite of it hurting. I got undressed but as I raised my eyes to look in the mirror I gasped in shock. I was looking at a bruised Kim... Her legs were almost all purple, as well as her stomach. I looked at the pjs I had shoved I my bag, without thinking. A pair of short shorts and a T-shirt... I couldn't go out like that so instead I choose my normal clothes, glad that I had decided to wear leggings. As I exited Jack looked at me.

"I thought you were going to change..." He said but suddenly stopped. "Leggings off, now!" He suddenly told me, his tone demanding. What did he mean by that?!

"What?!" I asked offended.

I saw him roll his eyes as he explained: "I meant go to the bathroom, take your shorts off, then your leggings, then put your sorts back on and then come out!" He had guessed how my body looked... How could he even guess such a thing...

"No..." I said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Then but your pjs on!" He said simply.

"Ok!" I answered, happy that he didn't want to see my bruised body anymore... Then I stopped. I had forgotten completely about the short shorts...shit... I looked back at him but he had the look that told me he won't give up so easily. I went back into the bathroom and changed and exited the bathroom. I would normally be red as a tomato because of the way to small pajama but my normal pale body color was so hard to see that it didn't really matter. Jack gasped loudly as he looked at me up and down.

"He-he did this to you?" He asked, struggling to keep a straight tone. I nodded lightly.

"I tried fighting back, but it got him even madder. And I think his doing drugs and..and.." I couldn't continue as tears had already started flowing down my face and I collapsed on the bedroom floor. Jack came to me and tried hugging me, but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" I said harshly in between sobs.

"Kim, please, I am sorry! I was afraid I would punch Donna so I skipped the first period and went at the dojo to relax. I was going to talk to you after but you ditched the whole day. Plus I saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton in the crowd. Didn't they help you?" I was stunned.

I stopped for a little, to process everything. That voice that called after me. It sounded like Milton's. And of course they couldn't follow me. I had gone into the girls bathroom. Jack had a point too. I mean it was better that he didn't punch Donna in her plastic face, as much as I would have loved that, because if he had done that, I would have been murdered by that plastic doll by now. I sighed. I had been angry with him for nothing, nothing at all.

"I'm sorry." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. He picked me up and laid me on the comfortable bed, him next to me as his arms found their way to my waist. I fell asleep immediately, with the feeling of being safe. I woke up the next morning because of the light. With eyes closed I tried pulling my pillow over my head, but it wouldn't move. Instead it chuckled. Why won't my pillow move?! And more importantly why did it chuckle?! And why was it hard?! I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of the bed... My pillow was Jack... Oh God...

"What were you doing?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Ugh...I may or may not have thought you were my pillow." I said, feeling my checks burning.

"Ghee, Kim! If you want a pice of me you just have to say!" He said jokingly while smirking. Oh no he did not say that! I grabbed a real pillow this time and hit him with it, making him fall out of bed. I held the pillow tight and got out of bed.

"Boom, goes the dynamite I said-auch!" I didn't get to finish as Jack hit me with another pillow, making me fall on the ground.

"That's it!" I yelled and hit him with my pillow, making him loose his balance. He hit me and we were soon into a pillow covered in pillow feathers appeared mister Brewer. Oh no...

"What is happening here?" He asked seriously. On the other hand, it was really hard to actually take him seriously when he looked like a giant bird...I struggled to not laugh and looked at Jack who was doing the same...

"Who started it?" Mister Brewer said.

"Kim!" Jack said like a little kid who was trying not to sound guilty. I gave him a what the hell look.

"Don't worry Kim, I don't believe him!" George said. Well he should have because Jack was not lying...

"What?!" The boy next to me said.

I chuckled lightly as I watched Jack get into trouble. And by trouble I mean getting a 30 seconds talk. George left after that, shutting the door after him as he mumbled "kids". Just a moment of silence fell over until both Jack and I had started laughing uncontrollably.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Jack in between laughs.

"Nope... Just when someone else is around." He said, stopping suddenly.

"Oh..." was all I could say. Neglect was called the thing that his father was doing to him, and it must have been horrible.

"Yeah..."he said. We stayed in silence for a while. I thought about the families we both had, both horrible past. Suddenly something hit me. The cuts... I looked at them and noticed they were still way to visible. Now it felt so wrong cutting, it felt so stupid of me. I wished I could take back what I had done but I knew that I couldn't as it was too late. I looked once again at them, red... I had probably stayed to long looking because Jack followed my gaze and saw what I had been starring at.

"Kim..." He said softly, the way he would always say my name whenever he knew I was hurt, physically or psychically. I looked into his deep brow eyes, and I couldn't help but let a few tears slip. He sighed and got up, helping me after that. He looked at me once again and I allowed my eyes to let another few tears slip. His hand touched my check, easily wiping away my tears. I softened as his hand touched my skin gently, feeling sparks on the check.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said, his hand moving away from my face, leaving me a little colder.

"It's ok." I answered. It really was... I decided to change the subject as it was making me think of the past and I didn't want that.

"By any chance are you the owner of a piano or a guitar?" I asked. I needed to write the song for the contest. And fast.

"For the contest?" He asked and as I nodded he continued.

"In the music room! But I don't think you wanna go there with that!" He pointed at my pajama and probably at my bruised body. He had a valid point. As I reached to get my clothes I remembered that I hadn't packed any clothes. Stupid me!

"Jack... I kinda forgot my clothes." I said awkwardly.

"Kim! I can't just go into my mother's closet every time you forget something!" He said acting mad, but his playful tone gave away the fake angry tone. "Need anything else?" He asked while turning to walk to the door.

"A towel, pleaseee!" I said, stretching the 'e' while making a puppy face.

He nodded and left. As I waited for him I looked around. It was a huge room but something made me go to the desk first. A pile of papers were all over it, making the brow desk look white. I reached for the ones that seemed the newest and I took a small pink notebook from there. But as I opened it and saw the writing I realized it was probably Sarah's as there were only capital letters. I flipped over through the pages until I saw my name, well kinda...

_DEAR DIARY, _

_JACKIE WON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT A GIRL NAME KIMMY... SHE'D BETTER BE NICE!_

This was so sweet... First thing because she called Jack Jackie, then because she said Jack was talking about me and third of all because she made the 'd' in 'diary' the wrong way... I put the notebook down and looked at other papers. There was a small one, a divorce certificate... Somewhere on the written page said clearly that Misses Brewer did not want either of the kids. Underneath the paper was a burned on the corners picture. It showed Jack laughing with a woman. I ran my finery threw the photo that seemed to fragile, as if it could just break anytime. Both were laughing, seeming like they were having the time of their lives. I noticed the woman's appearance: her dark brown hair falling straight on her shoulders and below, her beautiful blue eyes getting underneath your skin. She was pregnant, about six months. All in one she was really charming with her futures matching perfectly together. My eyes flew to a younger Jack, probably nine years old, he seemed different, happier, less concerned. His hair pretty long, his face showing how much fun he was having, his two moles in their places. The two were somewhere open, maybe a meadow, both of them happy, both having the time of their lives.

"Found something you like?" A voice said from behind me, I could feel the person breath on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and turned around to find a not so happy Jack looking straight at me.

"Kim!" He yelled and grabbed the photo from my hand forcefully. I looked at him as he sat the picture back on the desk, and covered it with papers, as if he did not want to see the picture. As he moved some papers on the desk I asked:

"Is that your mother?" My voice was calm and steady but it showed the sorrow.

"Yes..." He said, his voice showing he wanted to say more but wouldn't dare.

"She is beautiful." I said. I didn't know what else I should say and stay out of a fight with Jack.

"Yes, and colder than ice itself." He said bitterly, while moving to the bed. I followed his lead and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I looked." I said truthfully breaking the short silence that had felt over. I didn't want him mad at me for this or in fact anything at all.

"You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's just that in this house she is not brought up so often, considering Sarah didn't even know her properly and dad... He would just get up and leave and I also don't feel like talking about her."

I was taken aback. In spite of the fact that I wanted Jack to tell me about her I wasn't expecting so much from him, even if it wasn't that much it was something and it was enough for now. I did something I probably shouldn't have done. However it felt nice. I took his hand and gave it a light squish. Jack looked up from the ground, while removing his hands from his face. He smiled at me and mouthed a 'thank you' which I replayed to with a smile. Unfortunately for me, he broke the contact between our hands and got up. I followed him with my eyes as he reached a towel, I'm guessing the one he brought for me. Underneath it was a dress, simple and white, quite beautiful.

"I know you are gonna kill me but this is all I found!" Jack said while handing the two objects to me. I took them gently and got up, heading to the bathroom but I stopped as I realized that I needed my bag, too. I looked around the room but I saw no sight of it.

"Have you maybe seen my bag?" I asked hoping it was in the room.

"Um...no... But I think it might be at Sarah's..." Jack said.

"Well then come on!" I said while grabbing his hand and exiting his room.

"So why do I have to come?!" Jack said, while whining.

"Stop being such a baby and come on! I need to distract Sarah from my bruises." I said and opened the door with 'Sarah' written on it. The little girl was beautifully belaying with a Barbie doll as we entered. My bag was on the floor, next to her.

"Hey Sarah!" I said while pulling Jack in front of me to cover my showed wounds. "Kimmy!" She yelled and tried to reach me and hug me. However Jack managed to catch her before she could even touch my legs.

"So I am suddenly less important than 'Kimmy'?!" Jack said while faking a sad tone. Sarah stopped and debated for a little before finally answering with a determined 'yes' while shaking her head.

"Huh..." Jack said. He definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

"Sarah, did you get my bag?" I asked the toddler in Jack's arms.

"No! Daddy brought it here!" She said. I could tell she wasn't lying but why did Jack's father bring the bag here? Sarah continued as Jack let her reach the ground.

"Kimmy?" She started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said and got down on my knees so my eyes were the same level as hers. "What?"

"How do you put this?" The little girl asked while getting my pink bra out of the bag. I laughed but soon I frowned as I realized Jack was still in the room. I turned back as I could feel my check burning. It just had to be the pink one! Jack was struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah Kimmy! It should be interesting!" He said, trying so hard not to start laughing hysterically. I grabbed the bra swiftly from Sarah's hands and looked at her.

"Maybe another time..." I said while shoving the pink thing back in my bag. I grabbed the bag and exited the room, Jack following close behind. As he opened his mouth to speak I cut him off.

"Don't say anything if you want to live another day!" I said threatening, my voice dangerously low. His eyes widened as he nodded. I put an innocent smile and opened Jack's door.

"Well I have to take a shower, so excuse me!" I said while grabbing my things and making sure I had everything I needed. I heard Jack chuckle as I closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I finally had some alone time to think about ...everything. I entered the shower and let the water erase all the dirt covering my body. With every move, every drop of water pain would explode in the aria, making me wince a little. How could he hurt me so much, why now? Why when I thought I could escape it all? And he even tricked my mother into believing I deserved this damn hell. No one and I mean no one, no matter what he or she had done deserves this life. My mind flew to Jack and his family. He had to take care of Sarah and until now she didn't seem like one of those hard to handle kids. I stood there and thought about the bra incident. She would never do that on purpose, she was way to smart but what was that five years old girl up to?! I turned off the water and tried myself, careful to not make my whole body hurt more than it did. As I reached for my dress I realized I had to cover my bruised because the dress was not so long. I grabbed my leggings but as I was putting my dress on I noticed that my pink bra was a little visible. Just my luck. I studied myself in the mirror. It was a summer dress, plain but still pretty beautiful, easily falling down, lightly caressing my bruised skin. It hugged my body perfectly as if meant for me to wear it. I exited the bathroom, careful to shove everything that was mine in the bag, and taking the towel in my hand. I exited the bathroom but I didn't see Jack. As I was searching a place to put the towel I heard a harsh voice behind me.

"What are you doing with that dress?!" I turned around to see...

**Before I say anything if you kill me now you will never know who the person is or when Jack and Kim will get together in this story! I am really truly sorry that I didn't update but I was out of my country and well... I didn't have wi-fi connection. But I kept writing all this time so this chaper is basically all the three chapters I was suppose to post in one :D hope it wasn't to much to read:) Anyway if you know how the back of the knee is called or the teacher that teaches thekindergarten kids please please tell me, pleeeeaseeee! **

**Ok Now I have only one thing to say: REVIEW! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

I turned around to see Mister Brewer. And he didn't look pleased at all.

"I forgot my clothes so-"

"So you had to take that dress?! His tone was angry, furious and it actually scared me.

"Jack brought it for me. I didn't know that-"

"You never know! Get it off, now!" His demanding voice echoed threw the room.

"Sir, I have to dress with something, and I don't think it's such a problem that I am wearing one of your ex-wife-" I said, hoping, praying, he would understand.

"That was the dress she wore when I proposed to her!" Suddenly I felt like the one who didn't understand.

"I..I didn't know.." I said, finally realizing the importance of the dress for him. "I am so sorry, I will just take it off." I started heading to the bathroom but he stopped me.

"No... I am sorry. It's just that the way the dress falls on your body! You almost look like her... Of course except for your hair and eyes. I guess it had brought back memories." He said, his voice now weak, helpless.

"Sir, may I say something?"I asked, trying to sound mature.

"What?" He asked. The way he said it, like a little kid hoping that even thought his teddybear was lost it will find its way to him. I smiled lightly.

"Your ex-wife... She was beautiful on the outside, I had seen it with my eyes but I don't know how beautiful she was inside, and that matters the most sometimes. Also she is the past and I assure you there are so many beautiful women waiting out there. The past is the past and you can't change that. But you can live in the present, and you can make your own future." I said. I don't know why I had just said that but it seemed to have an effect on Jack's father.

"Kim, you are right, but every time I try and spend my time with Jack and Sarah, I see her face, her long brown hair, her beautiful blue eyes, everything and I can't stand it. But I shall not tell you know all my problems. Kim, you are an enchanting young lady, so mature for your age and I can see how you look at my son. And I think you would be so good for him." I was surprised, taken aback by his words. As I processed everything from the thing he knew how his kids felt to the way he knew I like Jack and I finally answered.

"Thank you, sir-" I started but I was cut off.

"Please, call me George?" He said, his voice once again normal, calm. I sighed soundlessly.

"Are you sure that-"

"Positive."

"Ok...George." I said. It felt a bit wired but I guess I could get used to it. I heard the door open and footsteps making their way to the bed. As the figure sat on the bed next to me I don't know how but, without even looking knew it was Jack.

"Well I am gonna leave now." George said. As the door closed a moment of silence erupted.

"Want to help me paint the garage?" Jack asked after a while. I gave him a weird look.

"Why paint the garage?" I replayed confused. What was with the garage?

"You'll see!" He said and took my hand leading me downstairs and out of the house in the backyard. As he touched that small part or my skin I could feel those strange butterflies in my stomach. However I shook them off because I didn't need that! I didn't want them an I surely didn't like the we arrived I looked astonished at the garage door. It seemed so old and rusted, like it had gone through World War I and II. It was incredible how a simple door could look so horrible.

"See?!" Jack said, determining my eyes to turn away from the door...well, sort of door and look at him.

"Yeah... We got a lot of work to do!" I said. I never liked leaving things undone or not done at all.

"Ok! Lets start! Where is the paint and where are the brushes!" I said enthusiastically.

"Right here!" He answered while pulling out of nowhere a lot of paint.

"And brushes?" I asked, a little scared at sudden sudden evil smirk that planted on his face.

"But we don't need brushes, trust me!" Jack said looking straight into my eyes. His face, the way his eyes seemed to talk for themselves, the way his lips were forming a grin made me realize that he was planning on painting, just not the garage...

"Jack, before you do anything this is your mo-" I didn't get to finish as light blue paint flew on the beautiful white dress. I gulped. Jack's father was going to kill me. As if he read my mind, Jack said:

"Auch... Dad's gonna soooo kill you!" He said, a playful smirk making its way to his face. "Here I can fix it!" He added, his tone changing from caring to pure evil. He threw green paint again, some of it falling on the door while the most of it was covering the blue strain. "See! No blue strain!" He finally said.

"You know, I think pink would be a good color on you!" I said as I managed to process everything that had just happened to me and the beautiful dress. I grabbed the pink paint and threw it on Jack. A few drops fell on the garage too. I looked at Jack. He was pink from head to toe!Revenge, sweet revenge.

"Well Kimmy, what was your favorite color again? Maybe...pink!" He said, looking like someone so desperate for revenge like me.

"No! Please no-" I started as he swiftly moved next to me but I didn't get to finish because hugged me, some of the paint on me now. Really?! Pink! No freakin' way!

"Yeah... by the way, have you ever thought how you would look with purple hair?" I asked him sweetly as I hid the purple paint behind me.

"No... why do you- Oh no Kim! No no no! Not my -" But it was too late as the pain flew across the small garden and in Jack's hair. I looked at a now pink and purple Jack.

"Wow... Jack... Never die your hair purple!"His face chanced suddenly, in spite of the recent purple incident, from mad to that 'I am gonna get revenge' look. I gulped as I saw him getting nearer, red and green paint in each of his hand. As he got closer and prepared to throw at at me, I moved swiftly, the paint falling on the garage door.

"Too bad! You missed!" I said faking a sad puppy face and leaning on the garage door. But he didn't look mad or sad cause he missed. In fact he looked satisfied.

"Really Kim? What about you turn around and we will se then." I gulped. Stupid me! I leaned on wet paint. Way to go, Kim!

"Shit!" I muttered. Jack chuckled at my actions. "You are sooo gonna pay, Brewer!" I said, already angry.

"Oh so now we are using the last name thing, Crawford?" He asked. He had no idea what he was getting into. Do not mess with Kim Crawford! I grabbed the black paint and threw it with all my might in Jack's direction. He was taken by surprise but moved out of the way in the last second, the paint once again waisted on the garage door. But I was not giving up now. I grabbed the yellow paint and it fell all over Jack's body, a few drops, however once again on that old door. I studied the now colorful boy in front of me... he was all yellow and pink, with just some little purple in his hair.

"Gosh, Jack! You have no idea how to match the colors!" I said playfully.

"At least I don't look like a walking rainbow!" He answered, using the same playful tone. I was about to say something when men voices were heard.

"Jack, Kim, what is going on in here!" George voice echoed in the small backyard as he and his boss appeared in view. He looked at us, with his angry face almost every father puts on whenever he wants to act all mean and strict. But that is a huge almost. But as just a few seconds passed his face was turned into a huge grin.

"You two did this?" He asked, satisfaction in his voice. He was looking at the garage door, and I really didn't get what he was so happy about. That was, of course, before I had turned around. My eyes studied the door up and down as my brain was struggling to get how the hell a horribly looking door just about half and hour ago looked now so beautiful and colorful. But it was impossible to understand. I guess our paint fight turned the poor door into something beautiful. All the color we had used had their places on the new looking door.

"Yes, dad, we did this!" Jack said interrupting my thoughts. "You are not mad at Kim for the dress now, are you?" He continued. Yep. I was gonna die today.

To my surprise George shook his head and left. I turned to Jack and muttered a thanks as I knew the two could still hear us. As the two voices were getting harder be harder to be heard I noticed Jack starring at me. I looked back up at him, our eyes meeting and locking. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back, his body moving a little closer. What was he planning on doing? Was he gonna kiss me? Should I let him kiss me? Should I kiss back? But do I like him? Of course I like him! But do I love him? I... I... I don't know. As he got closer and closer I realized I couldn't do this. Not now, not when my life was so messed up, not when I had decided that love hurts. I turned my head away, looking at the ground. I felt Jack stop as he was so close to my body. But I could feel a nice worm feeling as he got even closer and asked:

"Kim, what's wrong?"

In a split of second my smile appeared once again.

"Where was the music room you were talking about?"

**I am once again sorry for not updating in time. I can't manage to handle the story if I have to post it in a strict time. So I am gonna try and post a chapter between one and four days. The reason I couldn't update in time(once again :( ) was because I have fought with my parents, my best friend AND my boyfriend and I literally was broken. I was going to post yesterday but I hadn't slept in three days in a row and I don't know how good this chaper is. Anyway I am really sorry and I hope you all are not mad at me. **


	15. Chapter 15

We reached the music room, a trace of paint following us with every footstep. I could feel my hear beating faster as Jack came closer and closer to me, making my whole body shiver. The closeness between is became soon nothing because my back was touching Jack's shoulder and his arm felt as if it belonged to the small of my back, there to guide me through the house. However, his warmness soon leaving my body with of feeling of emptiness as he stopped dead in his tracks. His action made me stop as well, and it felt like I was controlled by his moves. I turned around to look back at him, questioning.

"Why did we stop?" I asked, confused.

"Well...here is the music room..." He explained and opened a grand door.

I picked through the small crack but I couldn't see enough as I turned around to look at the brunette chuckling behind me.

"What?!" I asked, confused for the second time.

"You know you can open the door, right?" He asked. I blushed from embarrassment. Back at the place I had to call home I would have made a plain mistake to just walk into a room without looking first. I guess reflexes form after a while.

"Right..." I said as I pushed the heavy door out of my way. I stopped suddenly as I took in every small detail. It was a huge, beautiful room, with a piano that was placed in the middle, circled on one side by guitars, all kinds of guitars. In one side of the room was a drum set, lightening by the sun. Actually the whole room seemed so beautiful as almost ripped out of a dream. "

I'm gonna get us something to eat, ok?" Jack asked and exited the impressive room, leaving me wonderstruck. I wandered around for a little while until my eyes fell on a beautiful guitar. Underneath a small coffee table it stood. I carefully picked it up as if I was afraid it might break and ran my fingers down the object. It was wooden and beautifully painted in red, green and blue with simple models, however it seemed so special. On one side of the guitar were a few small letters. I struggled to see what was written: "With all my love" It must have been a present, probably for Jack's mother and I'm guessing that it was from Mister Brewer... So sweet, he must have really loved her with all his heart and she just leave. Or at least that was what I have heard. I stood there, with the guitar in my hand thinking about what Jack had said... he did use the words she left us, but it didn't seem like it, SHE didn't seem like it... But I had no business in their family and nor their story. I searched the room for a place to sit and found a chair right next to the window. I tuned the guitar and grabbed a paper and a pen I had found on the small coffee table. But I didn't feel like writing a new song so instead I just sang a song I had already written.

I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line, but I'm bruised

I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero, is it you?

I never see the forest for the treesI could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my Nightingale?

Sing to me, I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace, sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my Nightingale

Somebody speak to me, 'cause I'm feeling like hell

Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me homeI need to star to follow, I don't know

[ From: . ]

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my Nightingale?

Sing to me, I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace, sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my Nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper coming through

As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good

Can you be my Nightingale?

Feel so close, I know you're there

Ohhhh Nightingale

Sing to me, I know you're there

'Cause baby you're my sanity

You bring me peace, sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my Nightingale, oh

"Wow...Kim... that was incredible..." I heard a voice say just as I sang the last verse.

"Really?!" I said, my tone just as a little kid's. I saw Jack smile at my childish actions.

"Yes, really!" He said, his voice so sincere I couldn't help but believe him. I smiled at him, causing Jack to smile at me as well. He once again got closer to my body, making me feel so good, so special, so nice... His right arm flew around around my left arm as his left arm flew around my waist. I put my right arm on his shoulder, and I could feel the space between us getting smaller and smaller. I could feel his breath on my face, giving me a warm feeling. My right arm went behind his neck when the gap between our lips was only a inch or two... I got on my tiptoes and finally closed the unbearable long moment. Forget the usual sparks! I felt fireworks, bombs exploding everywhere around me, making my body weak as our lips moved in perfect sync. My fingers tangled in his hair, playing with it. Now both his arms were around my waist but as he held me tighter, I wined in pain and pulled away from the kiss, immediately regretting it as a cold breeze found its way to me, making my body shiver a little.

"I'm sorry..." Jack said apologetically.

"It's ok... Just...wow..." I said, unable to find the right words.

"Yeah" He said and smiled, obtaining a smile from me as well.

"Kim, someone says he wants to see you" George voice echoed in the room, interrupting our moment.

"Who?" I asked and followed Jack's dad to the entrance door, meanwhile intertwining our fingers. I smiled all the way but soon my smile turned into a frown as I saw the person standing at the door. I gulped...

"Father..."

**Here is the next chapter :) I have nothing else to say but REVIEW :D please, please, pleeeease!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Father..." I said, my voice shaking.

I held Jack's hand tighter as he gave it a little squeeze.

"Kimberly! I thought I told you not to go here!" He said, his voice dead serious.

"Mister Crawford, I don't think it's such a bad idea that she came-" George tried and said but was cut off by that damn monster.

"Kimberly! Come home!" He said, his voice silent but scary. I opened my mouth to protest, but as soon as he saw my teeth he added "Now!" in an almost yell.

I took the first step but something held me back... Jack's hand... I sighed and looked at him, terrified hoping, praying that he would save me, that he won't let me go.

"Sir, with a respect, we have a project-" Jack's firm voice was interrupted by the one voice that scares me to death.

I looked at him straight in his eyes, the brow eyes I used to see and trust everyday when I was little, the eyes always there to check me out for any wounds whenever I would fall off a swing or hurt myself at karate practice, the eyes that I had known for so long as the beautiful,wonderful pair of eyes that would belong to the man who would always protect me, take care of me... Now those eyes were cold, icy, horrible and full of hater. I took a step backwards, letting my body slightly hide around Jack.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford!" Father's voice echoed through the tensed room. His tone showed he was dead serious. He grabbed my hand with all his power, obtaining a wince from me. I looked at Jack who was looking back at me, ready to fight the monster. But I shook my head as I couldn't risk him getting wounded by my father, not now, nor anytime.

I was pulled out of the house and into the thing I called home. As he shut the door behind me, a shiver ran down my spine. I studied his figure, his darken eyes and pressed together lips. His face showed so much anger, he could have exploded a long time ago. I watched every move of his, every muscle tense up. I knew what was going to happen, I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill me, he was drunk, I could smell the alcohol in his breath from miles away, and the saddest part is that I was almost sure he would not regret what he was going to do. I could blame it all on the drugs, the alcohol, his boss that fired him but that was not the truth and I knew it damn well... The truth was he never cared enough, because if he had done, I wouldn't have been in this situation. I dared to make on last eye contact, one last look that I prayed would stop him, but it wouldn't, it couldn't. The next second I felt pain in my upper stomach, and almost immediately the pain ran to my knee. I felt on the ground, not aiming to even try and survive. The faster it would all end, the better it will be. Punches and hits followed, each one directed to a different part of my body. The pain I felt was just unbearable and for once I didn't wish to be OK, I just prayed that God will be kind and let me easily die, with not too much pain to bare. I dared to move my eyes to see the person who was about to cause me the death. But I couldn't manage to see much as a foot hit my face, making my whole body slide and hit the hard wall. As my body collided into the wall I felt pain shut everywhere. Bitch. Freak. Idiot. Pain in the ass. That was what he said, and he went on and on as my mind focused on the one picture that remained intact in all the house. It was taken when I was nine or ten, I think. I was smiling so big as I had just won a singing competition. I was so happy back then. That was the day I had planned my whole life: I was going to be a singer, marry the boy who would be my first love and be happy forever, a fantasy I was never going to succeed in, a fantasy I couldn't do from heaven. I felt my eyelids getting harder and harder, as pain was erupting continuously. I was going to give up, to end it all, the pain, the harsh words, the beating, everything but then, I saw Jack's face, his eyes full of saddens, a little wet, his mouth opening and closing, not able to say something worth saying. His beautiful features were darken, his lips not forming the beautiful smile I grown used to. My mind flew to my mother, the night she left. I replayed it all inside my head and realized the true clue was in her eyes, her beautiful brown orbs that didn't show hater or madness but sadness, as if she had been acting, all this time, all along. I forced my eyes to open wide as I realized what she had done all this time, what she had been trying to do... To save both of us from him, from cruelty, from the pain and from the sadness. She would be back and I would help her with a big fat nothing if I were underneath the surface in a grave or even worse, in the water, thrown by him. I had to stay strong. For my mother, for Jack, for me. I watched the blurry silhouette as it moved towards the kitchen only to return with a shinny object. I knew what it was, I knew what he was going to do and I knew it would be easier to just let go. But I wasn't going to let him win, I wasn't going to give up, I wasn't going to die. I watched as his arm flew to my lower stomach, remaking the same exact cut Donna had done, just a few days back. Then another one followed, this one on my leg. But the painful object didn't stop there and made its way to my arm. I could feel blood rushing out. I heard a faded noise in the far distance but I refocused on the cold, metal object. I searched for it with my mind, desperate to find out where it would hit next, only to find it at my throat. With my last powers I moved out of the way and rolled to the couch. Getting closer and closer I could hear sirens. I was saved. He didn't dare to get closer and dropped the knife. After hitting me one more time in the lower stomach, just where the cut was he ran. I closed my eyes for just a second. I could hear voices around me, I could hear the panic and I could fell the arms picking me up.

"Please hold on, Kim..." A soft beautiful voice said as I allowed myself to fall into darkness...

**Hey ya all! This story is getting closer to an end:( But... It depends on the reviews if it will be only another chapter or 2 orrrr 3 :D so... REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

"She's waking up!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" I heard agitated voice I couldn't recognize but as I felt a strange pain in my lower stomach, I shut my eyes, letting blackness take over me once again.

* * *

"It's all my damn fault!" I heard a yell. I recognized the voice, I would have out of a million. It was Jack's.

"Jack, it's not your fault! You could have done nothing but get yourself in trouble." Another voice said, using a wired accent. Mika...

"I could have at least tried! I should have protected her!" Jack's voice once again echoed in the room. I wanted to just open my eyes and run to him, hug him, tell him it's not his fault but as much as I wished for that, my body refused moving. I kept listening for a while even in that state, hoping I would figure out who was there.

"Dude! It's not your fault!" A voice that seemed to belong to Jerry said. I tried concentrating on what was going on but the pain in my lower stomach returned, making me dizzy. I once again fell into darkness.

* * *

My eyes shut open slowly, but closed back as the light was so powerful. I tried opening them once again, this time managing to hold them open for a little while. I studied the room, without moving any other part of my body but my muscles. The first thing I noticed was the white... Everything... From bed to walls to the objects in the room. Hospital, just great. I never liked hospitals, ever since I was little but after my dad became like...that... I had started hating them with all my heart. I tried moving my arm to get up but I ended up only moving my pinky finger from my right arm. Pathetic. But as I tried again, I was engulfed by someone hugging the life out of me. Shivers ran down my spine and I closed my eyes already knowing who the person was, the only person who had that effect on my body.

"Hey, Jack." I said, trying to speak normally but my sentence came as a soundless whisper.

"Kim..." He said, his voice full of sorrow. What was he sorry for?...As he tried getting up and separate our bodies, his hand lightly touched my lower stomach. However, for some strange reason it made me groan in pain. Jack immediately got up and looked at me, his brown beautiful eyes, full of concern.

"What happened to me?" I said, after a while, trying to get myself up but it was useless.

"Let me help you!" Jack said and hurried to my side just when he realized what I was trying to do. As I got up I noticed I was wearing my pjs. I managed to sit with great effort but I immediately fell back on the hospital bed as that wound I had was hurting really bad.

"Jack... How did I get into my pajamas?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer. I heard him chuckle and that calmed me down a little bit.

"Grace, Mika and Julie took care of everything." He said with an amused smirk. "Or maybe I changed you?" He said, joking around.

I laughed a little at his actions, then his smirk disappeared.

"Who said I was kidding?" He said serious.

"Then, Jackson Brewer once I manage to get out of here I will beat the crap out of you!" I said in a playfully dangerous tone.

"Oh no, I am so scared of the girl who can't even get out of her bed!" He said in a fake terrified voice. I don't know what happened, maybe the way he said it, or the way it made me feel so weak but my smile immediately disappeared.

"It's not my fault I am like this!" I almost yelled at him, a few tears running on my face. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had almost no water in my body and therefor tears would not fall out. I turned away from Jack, hoping he would not see the few tears falling out of my eyes. But I could feel he immediately stopped laughing.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault but-" He started but I cut him off.

"I hate being weak, Jack! I know I am but I just hate it!" I said, looking away from him, in a low voice.

"But you are not weak. You are the strongest person I have even known!" He said, making my head swiftly turn to him as my eyes were searching his for any shadow of insincerity. But I found nothing.

"Really?" I asked, just like a kid asking if he really got what he wished for on Christmas Eve. Jack nodded, and came closer to me. I shifted and tried getting closer as well. Our lips touched only for just a second as we heard someone clear their throat. We immediately pulled back and I was once again engulfed in hugs by the three girls.

"Hey!" I said shyly. For some reason, I felt a little bit awkward talking to them.

"We missed you so much!" Julie said.

"Why didn't you tell us about your father?" Mika added.

Grace was about to say something as well but I cut her off. All the events from that night came to me in a split of second and a million questions ran in just a few moments in my mind.

"My father! Where is he?! How long have I been out?! What's wrong with me? Is the cut really that bad?! Where is my mother? Has-" I was cut off by Jack.

"Kim! Relax, it's ok." He said assuring, calmingly playing with my fingers from my right hand.

"Well... Your father is in jail, your mother put him there. She is dating our principal now and you have been out for a week." Grace said, answering all my questions at once.

Wow... So many new things. My father was in jail. I was free from the pain. I was finally free from the pain. My mother, I was right about her, she had been acting this whole time. And now she had finally found love again, someone who looked somehow decent.

"But enough with that!" Julie said.

"Yeah! What's up with you and Jaaaaack?" Mika added, stretching Jack's name. I laughed as really didn't know what to answer. What were we? He liked me, I guess... And I liked him for sure but... What were we now?

"That reminds me..." Jack said a bit awkward. He pulled a jewelry box from his back pocket and got down on one knee beside the bed. Um... What was he planning on doing?

"Jack..." I said unsure.

"Kim, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? He asked while opening the box revealing a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped neckless. I was speechless. Who would have thought Jack was such a romantic. I was so impressed. And the neckless must have costed him a fortune. I must have been off for a little while because Jack said in an unsure voice :"Kim..." I went back to the real world and looked at him, getting lost in his wonderful eyes.

"Yes!" I said, my voice full of emotion. I heard all three girls aw at the scene in front of their eyes.

"Ok! Enough with the lovey dovey stuff!" Grace said.

"I am sorry Grace, but I have one last thing?" Jack said with a smile as I noticed the neckless. I picked it up gently and tried putting it, with no success however. Jack immediately helped me and after just a few seconds I felt the cold heart on my chest. I smiled and gave Jack a peck on the lips, obtaining aw's once again. But interrupting our moment, I was engulfed in another set of hugs this time from the guys.

"Kim!" Eddie said, like a little kid.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! You are awake!" Milton exclaimed.

"Yo, Kim! We missed you! Jack had almost gone crazy!" Jerry said. Immediately everyone shushed Jerry, who hid himself behind Mika... Good to see old Jerry back. Good to see all of the back actually. We all talked for a while, having fun, just enjoying ourselves. As we were watching Milton and Jerry fight over if Santa Clause exited or not we heard someone clear their throat.

"Kim..." The person said. As I saw who it was, my eyes shut wide open and a smile crept to my lips.

**Oh ...my... God... 27 REVIEWS for just ONE chapter :D I love you guys, I love guys, I love you guys, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You were so sweet, it definitely made my whole 3 days :) so... How was this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? I know Jack was a little too romantic but trust me hw will reveal the reason why in the next chapters :) Anyway...REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom..." I said my voice shaking. She gave me a small smile and walked to my bed.

"Hey, sweetie." She said while lightly sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey...um... Guys.. Could you leave us just a few minutes." I asked just as I realized she wanted to talk in private. I watched all my friends leave, closing the door behind them until I looked back, straight into my mother's eyes.

"Oh, Kim!" She exclaimed as the door closed. "Honey, I am so so so sorry, I never imagined he would do such a horrible thing to you. Look at you, now! I am so-" She kept rambling and she would've still if I hadn't cut her off.

"Mom! I'm fine, ok?!" I said. She looked at me with teary eyes, which immediately made me tear up. The tears however disappeared as fast as they appeared due to the lack of water in my body.

"You must be so thirsty!" She said and I nodded. She garbed a glass of water from the nightstand, which I had never noticed before. She hand it it to me and I drank it just a split of second as my mother smiled at me.

"Wow... easy there! I don't want you chucking!" She said jokingly causing me to smile. I missed her. I really truly missed her even though it had been just a few days. We talked for a while and laughed, just like the old days when we were a family, a real one.

"So..." My mother started. "What's up with you and Jaaaack!" She said the same way the girls had asked. I laughed and decided to answer with a question.

"What's up with you and Miiiike!" I said, using the same know it all tone she had used. She laughed as well but as she opened her mouth to say something, the door opened reviling a doctor.

"Kimberly!" He said and I cringed at my full name. "You are finally awake! I am truly sorry for interrupting this beautiful emotional family moment but I need to check out if everything is all right!" He said, while getting closer to my bed. I studied him with my eyes. He looked in his mid 30s... well I hope he was a good doctor. My mother left at his request.

"Well, Kimberly-" He started but i cut him off.

"Please, call me Kim." I said, trying hard to be polite and not show how annoying it was. He nodded and continued.

"Well, Kim. I think you are fully aware of the state your body was when you were brought here. The two cuts from your hand and leg are not too deep, however they will almost surely leave a scar. Your bruises are mostly on your legs, arms, stomach and back so-"

"That means almost all my body!" I said, my voice getting higher a little.

"Yes, Kim. But you have nothing to worry about. I give the ones on your arms and legs two weeks to heal, at most. And the ones on the back and stomach, a little more or less than a month." He explained and I sighed. I hated the bruises especially. They were wounds that showed you could not die from them but you could have fought and didn't.

"Why was I out for so long?" I asked, just praying he'd get to the point.

"Due to the massive lost of blood, you passed out. We still don't know for sure why you were out for a whole week but I do not think you have anything to worry about. Did you have any dreams or nightmares during this period?" He asked, and I could swear I saw a bit of concern in his eyes. I shook my head and he sighed, running his hands through his short blonde hair. I was planning on staying quiet but I thought I needed to know what was wrong with me and so I needed to be sincere and tell him.

"But, Sir. I have woken up two times."

"Really?! When?!" He asked, and he seemed so excited about the new discovery he had made. "I know about one, as you were in the middle of the operation, but the second?"

"I don't know for sure but I remember my friends, and one of them was blaming himself for the state I was in. And operation?!" I said, suddenly realizing that the voices I had heard must have belonged to the doctors.

"I think it was the first day. I had listened for a while to them talking about that. This is really strange." He said and sighed. I watched his lips pressing together tightly as his forehead wrinkled.

"What about the operation?!" I asked, making him go back to the real world.

"Right... the cut on your stomach. First of all it was infected, really bad. And second of all it was really deep and most of the blood you had lost was due to it. We had to sew it." He explained. Wow... I will forever have a scar on my stomach, just great! "Kim, I should let you rest for now. Also you are not aloud to work out or even stretch yourself for two weeks as the cut must be safely closed." The doctor left, leaving me just standing there. Almost immediately, the gang came in.

"Hey, Kim!" Jack said, as everyone came in.

"What did the doctor say?" Grace asked, curiously.

"Um... Nothing much. Mostly just told me about the wounds." I said, purposely letting the part he said he didn't know why I was out for so long slip by unnoticed. They all nodded.

"Well, Kim... Your mother had to go back to work so-" Mika started but she never got the chance to finish.

"Work! What time is it?! Where does she work?!" Wow... I really missed a lot.

"Oh yeah, she got a job as a lawyer!" Mika said. I was so happy for her. I knew that she wanted this job since she had come here and now she could finally concentrate on it.

"Which reminds us, Kim we kinda have to go. We already are late for first period! And by the way it's exactly half past nine and Tuesday!" Milton, being the nerd he was, said. I nodded and everyone except for Jack said their goodbyes and left.

"Aren't you going, as well?" I asked the brunette boy sitting in front of me.

"Nah... I guess me being the principal's girlfriend's daughter's boyfriend means I am excused from school."

I chuckled at his complicated response. I looked at the neckless as comfortable silence fell over.

"You know you didn't have to buy it, right?" I ask him, still playing with the beautiful object.

"I know but I wanted you to feel ok considering the state your in." He added and smiled but I didn't. What did he mean by 'this state'

"I am not in 'this state' so horrible!" I said bitterly.

"I know. I was just pointing out that you can't really move without help!" He said, defending himself. Really?! A few minutes ago he was telling me I am not weak and now he said he bought the neckless for me to feel ok coz I am weak. This just doesn't make any sense. I swiftly got up, ignoring the killing pain I felt and went straight to the door.

"Kim, what the-" I heard the boy say as his footsteps were approaching me. He grabbed my arm gently but I yanked away.

"Now you wouldn't even hold my hand properly because 'I am too weak'! I said while mimicking him.

"Kim! Seriously, you misunderstood. " He said and by now we were face to face in the hallway.

"Oh really?! And what is it that I misunderstood?!" I said flatly. He opened his mouth to say something but I just cut him off.

"Just forget it!" I said and looked straight in his eyes.

"Ah! For God's sake, Kim! Just feakin' let me say something without interrupting!" He yelled and I could feel tears threaten to spill. I always hated when I was yelled at, but Jack yelling at me just made my heart shatter.

No, he was right. I was broken, I was fragile, I was _weak_.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I..." Jack started but it was too late as I was already halfway through the stairs, hurrying outside. I didn't hear footsteps behind my back. I ran out of the hospital bed, never bothering to stop at the nurse's screams meant to stop me.

Outside it was heavily raining but I didn't mind. I had always liked rain, however I absolutely despised the lightning. I had never admitted it, but it actually frightened me. But there was no way I was ever going to tell anyone. The Kim Crawford is not scared of anything, especially something as stupid as lightning. I walked easily, ignoring the sharp pain I felt in the area on my leg the cut was made, the one on my stomach and the few bruises that actually hurt. As I walked on the ally behind the hospital I had the strange feeling a pair of eyes were on me. However every time I turned around I would see nothing but the sky's teardrops. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my arm, the person's nails digging into the cut. I held back a yelp as the pain shoot threw my body.

"You thought you wouldn't see me again, did you?" A scary voice asked, while the person pinned me to the wall.

I knew damn well who it was...

**Hey! :D Here it is... The next chapter! Hope ya all like it. I have nothing left to say but... REVIEW! Please, please, please!**


	19. Chapter 19

I knew damn well who it was... Donna freakin Tobin...

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!" She said, an evil grin making its way to her lips. I gulped and turned around, prepared to fight, only to be slapped by that...thing...

The slap wasn't so hard, but it was enough to determine my fragile body to fall. As I fell, I hit my head in something hard and soon closed my eyes. I felt a punch colliding with my stomach, luckily missing the cut and a few more hits on my legs. I was paralyzed. I did not know why I couldn't move but for some strange reason I just couldn't. It felt as if someone was holding every inch of my body, never letting any muscle move.

"I told you to stay away from him!" The feminine voice said as I felt a cold object on my throat. "Now, I will make sure you won't have to stop yourself from being next to him!"

But as I braced myself for the impact, I heard voices, seeming as if coming out of everywhere. I heard Donna's screams, yells, swears and I wanted to open my eyes so badly, to not miss everything, to just see all that was happening but my efforts were useless.

After all the agitation disappeared, I felt strong arms pick me up, carry me up some stairs and lay me on something soft, a bed almost surely. A pair of soft lips gently kissed my forehead and I could hear a door being shut. Was that Jack? Did he bring me back to my hospital room? Did he really save me... I had been so stupid to just walk away for something as unimportant as the fight we had had.

I made a great effort to open my eyes and to my surprise I actually managed to succeed. However when I looked around at the new surroundings I noticed I didn't recognize any of it, nothing, non... As I looked back, to see what Jack had laid me on, I saw just white... A white floor, white... Everything. I seemed as if I was somewhere open, but not in the real world, not anymore. I dared to make the first step, only to discover my wounds didn't hurt any more, and actually they didn't exist. I was wearing a simple knee length dress, a simple model just a bit higher than my waist. I was barefoot. I made another daring step and another one. **(I suggest listening to Britt Nicole's Seeing for the first time, it really fits the mood. However, it's a Christian song so I am sorry if you don't like these kind of songs) **

Stars decorated the strange sky, making it shine with beauty, like there were little, precious diamonds everywhere.I was not on Earth, but as I walked on the new ground, I saw a beautiful figure, with white, marvelous wings. She smiled at me and I saw her beautiful face, her blue eyes that priced right through my soul, her red perfect lips, her long dark hair, that fell, covering her shoulders and until her waist. She wore white, almost the same dress as mine, only it was longer, it touched the ground.

"Kim." She spoke softly, with an angelic voice as I reached her. I studied her and noticed her face and in fact her whole body was flawless, not a mark of imperfection.

"You have to choose, girl. To stay or to go." She said as I listened carefully and took in every word of her. At first I understood nothing of what she said, but I soon processed. _To stay or to go_... Did I want to leave? To leave my mom, the girls and the guys, _Jack_?! This must have been the hardest thing to choose. I looked at the angelic figure in front of him.

"Here." Was all I heard from her mouth as she showed me a sinister atmosphere, a horrifying room full of everyone I cared about. It was the hospital hallway, the entrance to my room. I was socked at first but took in every single detail. First I saw the girls, they were crying on each others shoulders, looking devastated. My eyes flew to the guys, trying to hold back their tears as they were comforting their girlfriends. In a corner of the room, I saw my mother and Rudy. My mother was crying and Rudy had a few tears of his own falling on his face. I gulped as I saw a doctor next to my bed, pulling a blanked on my face, covering it. The room was silent but there was one thing missing. I looked questioning at the angle next to me and in a flash another image appeared in view. It was Jack, in the once happy dojo, now beating each and every dummy like it was nothing. His eyes fell on something and I watched him as he picked up the metal object that had me almost killed so many times. I saw him playing with the sharp thing, studying it, he made a daring move and pointed it to his heart. I wanted to stop him, but I knew he would never hear me. His knife fell of his hands, not wounding him. I sighed in relief but it was soon gone as another image flashed and I studied it. It seemed to be the future, as I hardly recognized anyone and they all looked so different. I noticed they were all around 40 and all at a funeral. On the grave was written: Maria Crawford...my mother! I studied the whole scenery: I saw Milton, Julie and two kids that seemed to be theirs, Eddie and Grace with a little girl, and Mika and Jerry, with...four kids... By the grave, stood our principal, he looked so old. He was crying, while being comforted by Rudy, I believe who was holding the health teacher's hand... I had missed so much... Once again, Jack was out of the scene, underneath a tree, further away from everyone else. But there was something wrong with him, his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with had long lost the spark they used to have, they looked lifeless and so did Jack himself.

"And if I live?" I asked as the image disappeared slowly, fading away from everything.

"That, my dear, no one but God knows. Kim, you are one out of the few who get this huge opportunity as you had almost never used your strength to fight and if you had, it was either selfdefense or helping the one in need. So choose wisely." The woman said.

"I choose to..." I stopped. I knew what I wanted, what I needed, what was best for me and everyone else. "To _go_.."

**I am evil to stop the chapter there, I know. I am really nervous to see your reaction, guys! I am not going to lie, I am afraid some of you or even all won't like it... But anyway, REVIEW! Tell me if you think it was good, if I had exaggerated, if it was horrible or if you liked it :) **


	20. Chapter 20

"To go back..." I finally answered, letting the suspense vanish, even in my body. The enchanting young lady nodded and smiled.

"Perfect choice." Her voice echoed in the white world. "But I can't send you back just now." She said and turned around.

I was shocked. She couldn't send me back now? But she could send me back later, right... I wanted so bad to go back to the ones I loved, to stay with them, to be once again engulfed in so many warm hugs, so why wouldn't she send me back just now.

"Why not?" I asked. I was planning on showing maturity and asking politely why on Earth(or wherever I was) she wouldn't send me back but in spite of my plan all it came out was a stupid immature question any three-year-old could ask. The angel seemed amused by my way of putting things and answered me in her usual soft voice:

"Kim, you are here only with your soul, therefor your body has right now no mind to control it. But it can still do simple easy tasks such as making sure your heart beat is steady. Wait, no-" She corrected herself. "Your mind does that... However once your body and mind will be in the same place, your body's first instinct will be to open its eyes, which will be too soon and will cause the doctors to ask various questions about your state. Now, I know you good enough to be sure you detest when you get too much attention and especially pity." She finished. She knew me well enough... _Who was she?_ She was an angel, that was for sure but who?

"Well, that makes sense, kinda..." I said sounding even dumber then I felt. I honestly didn't understand this thing, it made no sense to me. And yet it seemed to be happening.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly, braking the thick silence that fell in the new world.

My question seemed to be so funny as the angelic silhouette laughed easily, making it seem like the one sentence I had asked had a so obvious answer to fit with it perfectly. As she saw my serious yet confused face her beautiful crystal laugh turned into the warm smile, which I now notice looked so much like my mother's.

"I am your guardian angel, Kim." She said, her voice showing how much she really cared. I honestly expected the answer, but I was taken aback by the words spoken.

She looked nothing like me, not a single detail. I studied her once more, wandering if I had maybe missed something, but I hadn't. Her long black hair fell the same, till the small of her back, mine was dirty blonde and was never so long. Her shining blue eyes were nothing like my pale brown orbs, while her beautiful face was pale in contrast with my tanned face. She was tall, I was short, she was a little thinner then me and I clearly didn't have the wings.

"How come?" I asked, studying the angel in front of me again and again, taking in every little detail of her. "You are nothing like me, not a single little thing." She smiled warmly at me but her eyes showed sadness, and I immediately knew she was not going to tell me a fairy tale.

"Kim," She started and deeply sighed. "I bet you remember the day it all started, don't you?" She asked, making me once again confused. I searched her eyes, praying I'd find an answer but there was non. What did she mean? The day I was born? No, it couldn't have been that, of course I didn't remember. Than what?!

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy...!" Dad called after me. I missed him so much. Where had he been the night before? And why did he sounded so scary. I guess he wanted to scare me, but it won't happen. I ran to hug him, but he pushed me out of his way brutally, heading to the cough, leaving behind a shadow of alcohol. Did he drink? Was he drunk? He couldn't have been, he never was. I started at him.

"I had lost my job. And it's all your fault, bitch!" He said casually, but I flinched and the word he used at the end. What was up with him? I wanted my daddy back, not him!

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy...!" Another punch and another one and another one, why did he do this to me? To mom? To us? Why, just way? He kept punching me and hitting me until my body was numb for the first time since forever. He left me bruised and broken, laying there... Pathetic...

I suddenly realized what had just happened. I remembered the days when it all began... I felt my right eye wet a little and I immediately closed it, not allowing a single tear to escape my eyes, not anymore. I looked back at the beautiful girl but my vision blurred and I could hardly make up her silhouette. I tried speaking, but no words would come out, my mouth would refuse moving and so would my whole body. I tried getting out, running out of there at first but I realized it was no use... I was going back, between the human, between the ones I cared about. As I felt I was fading away I heard the now familiar voice speak:

"You, Kim, were one of the few who's life belonged to the dark one. Lord believed you will not loose your way, no matter what you will have to put with, and He couldn't have been more right, He never doubted you, Kim! Do not forget that, do not let Him down... You were chosen to be here, from the moment you were born, and I had been given you as I was different from you, therefor I was supposed to be able to let you go if you wanted, but you never wanted..." Her voice was harder and harder to hear with every second that passed until it became unbearable, meanwhile her figure disappeared. I watched the white world turn slowly into darkness. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright light. I immediately shut them tight, unable to control my instincts. I didn't dare to open them for a long time but I didn't have to, as I recognized the familiar voices calling my name, the familiar pairs of arms engulfing me a hug. A lot of 'we missed you' were said, one 'I love you', one sweet little 'Kimmy' and a beautifully said 'sweetie'. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who the person said and what. I was aware of it all. I stayed with my eyes shut just a little more as I said soundlessly:

"Thank you, God." I slowly opened my eyes and studied the room. It was so different from what she had shown me, so much happier. I smiled and talked to everyone, one by one.

At least, it was Jack's turn. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless so instead I gave him a small goofy smile. But the corners of my lips didn't have the proper time to rise as a pair of soft lips fell on mine. I immediately kissed back, for a while forgetting everyone else was there. But someone just had to clear their throat.

"Um, not that I want to bother but you two do realize there is Sarah in here as well, right?" My mom said and I blushed, first because she was my mother after all and second because it was really awkward to look at Sarah now...

"Yeah, if you wanna make out, there is always the janitor's closet." Grace who probably couldn't control herself said. Well I am pretty sure I was red as a tomato by now. I decided to stop the conversation then so it wouldn't get even more embarrassing than it already was but I guess Jack guessed what I was thinking of.

"Guys! Stop now, will you?" He said, while his hand flew around my waist as he sat beside me. It wasn't until then that I had realized I was standing on the bed. He then whispered in me ear: "Please, forgive me!"

His warm breath made my cold body shiver as I nodded.

We all laughed for a little while, all of us, mom, Rudy, Jack, Jerry, Mika, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Grace, me... Even the doctor that had entered laughed with us. "Well, Kim..." The doctor started. He was the same doctor and that actually made me feel a little better. "This has to be a rare miracle because your wounds, they are all better, but you still need to stay here at least a week." He said and I smiled to myself as I mentally thanked Him for this. And so we all sat in the small hospital room, happy, laughing, having fun, being ourselves, nothing to worry about.

**Ta-da! Ok... I know you are all going to kill me but before you do anything... Remember this story ain't over yet! So don't kill the author! But... 30 REVIEWS! Thank you guys sooo much! I love ya all! Ok so the reason I hadn't posted another chapter for almost a week is coz : 1. I have two HUGE exams in 3 weeks :((, 2. I broke up with my boyfriend, coz oh well... Never mind... But we got back together! (yey!) and 3. Because of my oh so nice and so called 'best friend'...Now... To the guest who said he/she didn't really get the last chapter I hope this helps: Kim could not stand on the bed because of the cut but she was mad at Jack for what he had done so she basically forgot and trust me this is possible. Also she basically ran out of the hospital and the nurses did yell at her to stop but she didn't notice. And she and Donna were in the back of the hospital. And no one came immediately because doctors are not allowed to intertwine in this cases. Also the police came like 5 minutes after it all started. I hope this makes more sense now because I really don't want to write a non-sense story/chapter :) Now... Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been 3 weeks. Three weeks since I had woken up, three weeks since I had escaped the past forever, three weeks since I had to practically stay in bed and do nothing. I was currently facing the high school doors, that, in my opinion had never been bigger. I took a deep breath and gave a squeeze to the hand I was currently holding, Jack's...

In this three weeks I had found out that the singing competition had been delayed for today, therefor allowing me to participate as well. The principal had smiled when I asked him how that happened and just said that I was more special than I thought. I bit my lower lip and looked up at the tall brunette.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice kind just as usual. I gave a firm nod and made the fist step towards the door. As I pushed it and entered the school, I was engulfed in hugs. Most of the people I didn't even know, but they knew me. They all told me they were happy I was back and though I knew they didn't know too much for me and neither cared so much I was happy they actually remembered me.

The day went by unnoticed almost, just the same routine every class, every break: greet, accept the usual 'I'm glad you're back' and move on. The end of the day announced the contest. And as it got closer and closer I was getting even more nervous about.

I hadn't practice once, not to mention I barely read the lyrics. It was an original song but I could still sing off key. And no, I did not want that. The whole thirty minutes I had left backstage had flew by and I heard my name being called. Loud applauses were heard at the mention of 'Kim Crawford' as I shyly made my way to the middle of the scene, where the beautiful piano was laid. The microphone was just right and I didn't feel like talking so I pulled my songbook out and pressed the first note. After that, it all gone simple.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence, as it's ending,

like we never had a chance.

Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glassLike I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears

I awaken and untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed

All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear yeah

Go run run run yeah it's a long way down

But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glassLike I'm made of paper

Ohh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

: lyrics/d/demi_lovato/

There was a long moment of silence and everyone was staring straight at me. No one dared to make even a simple, unnoticeable move, actually, it looked like no one breathed... Then the silence disappeared. In its place Loud applauses erupted, coming from everyone... And anyone. I smiled widely at the positive response of the crowd and easily made my way out of the scene, making sure I looked one more time at the enthusiastic crowd. I had no idea I was that good, but judging by the still hearable applauses I must have been. I smiled to myself and went to get my few things, letting the present or speak and the show going on. As I reached the bench where my bag laid, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to the well known person.

"You were great up there." A voice said sending shivers down my spine. I turned swiftly to look at the beautiful brow eyes I had fallen in love with before smashing my lips on his. I smiled during the kiss, knowing I was done being sad, done being afraid. We pulled away and soon enough our big group reunited, everyone congratulating me.

"Kim! You were great!" Mika said in her wired accent that I had grown to love.

"Great?!" Grace exclaimed, cutting her off. "Kim, you were incredible! Wonderful, Magical.." I cut her off, knowing she would just go on and on and on. "Thanks, girls!"

"Kim, your voice was so majestic." Milton said, allowing Julie to continue.

"Yeah, like you really felt every single word you sang."

It was true. I had written it in the past days, putting all my emotions into it, letting it all out in that single song.

"It was impressive, really!" Eddie added and I smiled at all their compliments.

"Yo, who's hungry!" Jerry asked and everyone but him erupted in laughter.

"What? What did I do?" The latino asked confused, as usual. I shook my hand and grabbed Jack's hand while heading to the school entrance.

"Well, are you all just gonna stand there or are we going to eat?" I asked half way to the door.

Everyone soon followed and we all went to Falafel Phil's. Somehow that stinky, gross food actually made us all have fun and just laugh. I didn't know if I was going to win or not but all I knew now was that I no longer had to worry about my life.

**Yep...I know... Almost 6 days... AGAIN... But! I have a tiny little surprise for ya all in the next(and last) chapter... But until then...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

_20 years later..._

"You were great today, just as usual." The loving husband said to his wife.

The blonde smiled and replayed: "I hope so, it was the last time." She sighed as the brunette wrapped his arms around her. She immediately responded to the loving hug. She knew she had to give up her career just for a while. And yet, she'll never stop writing. A little girl ran to the couple, chased by a bigger but still little boy.

"Mommy!" The three years old brunette girl said. The blonde mother lowered to the toddler's level and asked sweetly.

"Yes, Nikky?" She asked gently, using the nickname the little girl had chosen for herself. She stated 'Nicole' sounded way too girly, just like 'Kimberly'.

"Make Daniel stop!" Nikky demanded. The mother looked at the blonde boy in front of her. He had a water balloon in his little hands and was prepared to throw it anytime he'd get the chance. The name gave the mother chills sometimes. To her it was both the name of love, for her son, but hater towards her father. Yet she had forgive her father for what he had done. She thought it was the right thing to do.

"Kimmy!" A voice yelled. A teasing one, too.

"Yes, Sarah?" The loving wife and mother replayed, annoyance obvious in her voice. Sarah would always watch the kids but sometimes they were really hard to handle. The young woman smirked and looked at her brother. For once the three adults looked at each other. They had grown, there was no doubt about that and they had all been nothing but happy. Because they were all a happy family. Not just them, but Mika, Jerry, Sophie, Jasmine and the little unborn one, Julie, Milton and Maria, Eddie, Grace and Josh. Everything seemed perfect, and it didn't only seem, it _was_...

"When are the guests arriving?" The five years old boy asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He hated it but his mother found it beautiful and charming.

"Well, tonight, which means you both have to sleep this afternoon!" Jack answered the important question. The two immediately complained but they were cut off by Nikky's yawning.

"Nikky!" Daniel yelled desperate. He hated going to bed, it was not fare to waste precious playing time on something as useless as sleeping. Meanwhile Nikky secretly loved going to bed, but never admitted, as she wouldn't be told fairy tales if she went unasked to sleep. Well at least she thought it was a secret, as both parents knew her pretty little trick. Time flew by fast in the house, just as usual.

The doorbell finally rang signaling the first guest. And as it was expected, at 6:58 p.m. Sarah's Fiancé arrived, Paul. He was nothing but a nice carrying man, maybe sometimes a bit distracted but Jack knew he could easily take care of his baby sister. He was overprotective, it was true, but his wife would always make sure he didn't go over the edge. And that was one out of millions of reasons he loved Kim so much.

The doorbell soon rang again, at 7:00 p.m. Sharp. Who else but Milton, Julie and the four years old smart and beautiful girl by the name Maria. Five minutes had gone and Grace, Eddie and the six years old Josh arrived. And running late as usual, after half an hour Mika, Jerry, And the three years old Sophie and six years old Jasmine arrived.

And finally everyone was there. The adults all in one place while the kids ran freely, not causing too much trouble. From the outside it would look like too many people to all be the bestest friends but it was all true. All of them had succeeded in what they had wanted: Milton and Julie were both important scientists and by the looks of it, Maria was swiftly following their steps. Meanwhile Jerry was a well known dancer, Mika running the one and only Falafel Phil's. Neither Jasmine or Sophie were interested but who knows with the unborn baby. Jasmine was more like a bookworm, and may actually be smarter than her father while Sophie was more of the outdoor kid, never staying still. Grace was a dancer as well, while Eddie was a famous chef, known not only for making the most delicious dishes but for eating most of them as well. And Josh was clearly interested in cooking as well, but not eating like his father. Kim, she was a famous singer, many times having Grace and Jerry as her back-up dancers. But her tours sometimes got in her way so now, she had quitted for a while at least. Jack had taken the Bobby Wasabi dojo in his hands, the dojo now full of brand new generations. And everyone there knew Rudy, and his wife, Bethany, now Gillespie.

The doorbell rang once again and this time, it was Kim's mother, with her husband, Mike.

"Only two missing." Jack exclaimed looking at everyone around the table.

"Well, we have to wait, don't we?" Jerry asked with a smile.

"No, you don't." The sensei said, while walking hand in hand with his lovely wife to the cheerful table.

"Now, that we are all here..." Jerry then began.

"Who starts?" Asked Julie.

"Usually who asked." Said Sarah with a smile. "Ok... Maria had officially discovered science!" Said Milton, in his proud, in his proud father tone. Everyone cheered, and then turned their attention the next ones in line.

"The baby is a boy!" Said Mika while looking at the growing belly.

"Finally!" Added Jerry, honestly reviled he won't have to deal with a baby girl once again. The attention was soon turned to Rudy and Bethany who just shook their shoulders, showing they have no new news.

"Well, I got a job as a dancer full time!" Grace exclaimed not allowing a moment of silence pass by. Loud cheers once again erupted. Everyone soon turned their attention to Kim. She gave a half smile as she said:

"I quitted my singing carrier." She said.

The room fell silent for a second as no one knew how to react. It was no secret Kim adored singing and her carrier. But she loved her two children more. And as everyone figured that out they all gave her shining smiles which she gladly returned.

Meanwhile Sarah could not wait any longer. She had to get the big secret off her chest. It had been one month exactly since she had found out. And to say she was afraid of what Jack would do was an understatement. She was terrified of what her big brother would say, knowing well enough he was way too overprotective. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice everyone looking at her.

"Your turn!" Kim said excitedly. Sarah knew she was already expecting something important. And there it went...

"I'm pregnant!" She said with enthusiasm. Part of it was fake, but the most of it was actual enthusiasm. That, of course disappeared when Jack split his drink and choke. Everyone's eyes were then turned to the big brother who was trying to process what had happened in the last few seconds. His baby sister was pregnant... That meant... He knew what it meant and he was fully aware this was going to happen one day. But he wanted to keep the little five years old Sarah, who he thought, was so pure and innocent and he wanted her to stay like that so much. But he also knew he had to let her grow up. Jack stole a quick glare at Sarah. But he didn't see the sweet innocent toddler. He saw instead a grown up, beautiful young woman who would soon have a nice husband.

"Well, why is it so quiet?" Jack finally said, interrupting the long silence.

Everyone smiled and once again cheered. The night was nothing but perfect to all the adults in the room. And so was for the kids. Jasmine and Josh, were always in charge of the toddlers.

"Jazzie!" Sophie yelled at her big sister.

"Yes, Soph?" The six years old girl asked, trying to sound mature. The baby sister got on her tiptoes and whispered in Jasmine's ear:

"Daniel is cute." A set of giggles were heard. Nikky soon came in asking what had happened, followed by Maria. As the four girls got all in theme with what was happening the two brave knifes were looking grossed out.

"Yew!" Daniel whispered to Josh. "They are talking about their crushes!" He said.

"Yeah, totally gross!" Josh said. He never meant it, honestly. Sure, he would always choose playing football over a girl but he did think Jasmine was kind of nice... Little did he know Jasmine felt the same way, just with a lot more girly feelings put into it. In her fairy tale books it was said everything happened for a reason. And she tend to believe that. The kids played for a little longer, secretly being watched by Kim. She smiled at the sight of toddlers running freely, sometimes picturing herself, sometimes Sarah and sometimes... she thought how her father must have been the same when he was little. He had talked to him just yesterday. It had been 20 years and she thought she really needed to see him, even if it meant going to prison for that. And her father, he was surprisingly good to her, nice, caring, just like before it all started. He had apologized so many times to her and she forgave him. She needed more time to forget, but she almost did. This house, she thought, was a mansion, a really big one, as well, but for the whole family it wasn't enough. And Seaford, it was pretty big, but it was so small compared to all the memories she had in the beautiful town.

And she had written everything down, in her notebook. A notebook that sat in the parents' bedroom, hidden in a drawer. The last page of it was written just yesterday after the meeting by Kim... It was a song that had ended her unusual life, allowing her to have a normal happy one instead.

This is a story that I've never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than ive ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,

I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I'lll never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed so confused,

I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

Im a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

And on the cover it read: Kimberly Anne Brewer. No more Kim, no more attitude, she had become a woman. She was still the same Kim she had always been, with the same tomboy attitude, but she had grown up and she had learned and teacher herself others _how to forget the past..._

**This is the last chapter... I hope I made it good enough for it to desereve to be the last chapter:) It is honestly the first text I have ever written from an objective point of view so I hope it turned out just fine! I am going to miss writing this story:(. I have exams on 25th and 27th this month so I won't be writing until then. I promise though that I will post on 1st July and either start a new story or write some one-shots. I have ideas for both cases but I just need time to write them :) **

**Now... Ladies and Gentlemen the awards for the sweetest reviews in the whole wide world: **

**Tennis-Music-And-Kickin-It:**** Oh My Gosh... Thank you soooo much. I can't believe you actually find this story sooo beautiful that it deserves to be on a wiki as a really good fanfiction. **

**KarateGirl77****: Thank you for all your beautiful reviews. It actually made me feel appreciate...**

**kickinfan321****: I hope this ending is good enough for you as your reviews were for me;) **

**LoveShipper****: Well, apparently we have a lot of music in common :) **

**BurkelyDuffieldLover****: When I saw your first review ever, I was like 'OMG! The author of my fav story likes my story!'**

**AnMaRo412****: I have nothing else to say but you and your reviews are sooooo sweet! **

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It****: Awwwww! (this is for all the reviews) **

**Jackandkimforever****: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much it meant for me:) **

**Hayesfan: 'So dramatic, so sad...' yep that was what I felt when I read your review... Thank you soo much! **

**DreamForever: Well I am sure my story ain't perfect but your review brought me tears. I really love doing everything perfect...**

**wolfwifhthemeraldeyes: You think my story is awesome? *sniff*sniff* **

**TheSwasomeOne: I'll try and keep going with the 'Swasome job as usual' ;) **

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Yep, you were right, can't go wrong a shirtless Jack. Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews :) **

**SwiftStar1:AWWWWW! I loved your reviews. They'd always make my day. **

**SummerGirl987: I think you found out when Kick would prevail in this fanfiction :) **

**XxMidnightSolsticexX: Thank you for the advice. I tried following it and I think it really helped :)**

** There were also a lot of Guests with beautiful, wonderful reviews. **

**I really want to thank every single person who took the time to favorite, follow and review:) And I love ya, guys! And since I am getting a little teary I'm gonna stop now... :D this is the official end of How to forget the past! And this is the official end of the wayyyy too long author's note. (almost) **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Ok, now I'm done:) **


End file.
